I love you so much I'll die for you!
by MerlinandArthurLover
Summary: Merlin get's hurt, so Arthur takes him to Ealdor and finds himself doing some very genorous things, but only for Merlin. However someone is out to stop there new found happiness! Please review you'll make me a very happy person x :
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. I had nothing better to do, so I just wrote this from my random, but Merlin obsessed mind. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!

* * *

"Hmmm" Arthur thought looking at the clothes he held in his hand puzzling over what to do with them. Merlin was making Arthur's bed waiting for him to say something.

The prince had been looking at the clothes for quite some time now. He'd asked Merlin to pass the clothes to him to change into, but then he just started staring at them.

Dropping the clothes Arthur picked up the one's Merlin had just nicely and neatly folded and put down on the bed.

"Put those away Merlin I'm wearing these." Arthur walked behind the screen and started getting changed into the other clothes.

"I thought that you were wearing these?" Merlin asked holding up the clothes Arthur was going to wear to the feast.

"No I changed my mind."

"Like Morgana does then." Merlin giggled slightly, but stopped when Arthur looked at him and pointed a finger instantly warning him to shut up, so Merlin did so gladly. After he'd waited for a little while Arthur finally came out dressed and ready to go to the feast.

"Come on then Merlin or we'll be late." Arthur stated pointing his finger at Merlin again, something he did an awful lot lately.

"I'm sorry you took so long changing that you've nearly made us late sire." Merlin said. "I'm lucky to know a prat like you."

Arthur slapped Merlin's head making him stop laughing and walk along behind Arthur who was really thinking how lucky he was to have such a strange, but good and loyal manservant.

"This is going to be terrible." Merlin muttered hoping that the prince wouldn't hear, but very unfortunately for him, he did.

"Why?" Arthur asked cocking an eyebrow, but he already had this on theory on the reason formed in his head.

"Because." Merlin started. "All that ever happens at these feasts is that you ask me to keep moving and running around after you and we're late, so Uther's most likely going to kill me thinking that it's my fault your late and that I've made you late and.."

Merlin's babbling was interrupted by Arthur.

"Your over thinking things to much Merlin." Arthur said looking at his servant scraping his feet along the floor on their way to the hall.

"All you have to do is fill up my cup when I ask you to and when it's empty and don't worry about us being just a couple of seconds late." Arthur finished telling his manservant.

Merlin shook his head. "As you say Prince Arthur, the Prat of Camelot."

Arthur stopped walking and so did Merlin as they turned to face each other's gazes.

"What did I say about you calling me that." Arthur scowled down at the boy.

"Um." Merlin, if he was honest, couldn't remember Arthur ever telling him off for calling him that and was pretty sure Arthur was doing this to wind him up even more than he already had that day.

This morning all Merlin got was. _"Do this Merlin." "Do that Merlin." _and _"Clean my armour Merlin make sure it's spotless." _and _"Muck out my horses Merlin." _And so on and so on.

Arthur being the prat of a prince that he was, was always telling Merlin to do something and not be sitting on his ass all the time, which need him say is just what Camelot's beloved Prince did while his manservant worked and worked only to come in in the evening and get more work dumped on to his small aching shoulders.

"I should have known that being your manservant was going to be absolutely rubbish, I really should have Arthur I don't know how the prostheses say that your going to one day be the greatest king Camelot's ever had and I'm supposed to be able to help you do that, because you know personally, at the moment, I can't see that happening any time soon. Prat."

Merlin walked off towards the hall leaving Arthur stood there completely dazed and stunned at what Merlin just said.

He didn't understand a word of it, but Merlin had spoke in English and he'd spoken very clearly like he usually does, he just had the most perfect voice.

Arthur quickly jogged down the corridor after his manservant and quite skilfully grabbed a firm hold on his wrist stopping him in his tracks, whether Merlin like it or not.

"What were you saying I didn't quite get it?" Arthur looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I said you'll be a great king." Arthur's face lit up in thanks not that he, Arthur Pendragon, was actually going to say thank you to Merlin (he never did to anyone. - what was wrong with him?)

"Eventually." Merlin smirked as he broke his wrist free from his masters very tight grip. And once again began his walk to the hall.

Arthur stood watching Merlin walk away from him. His had a small smile on his face.

"_Just like Merlin to say that." _He thought to himself.

Before, he too, headed off down the corridor towards the hall where the feast was being held.

The only reason he'd given Merlin a head start is well he didn't really know himself he just told himself he needed to.

Shaking his head he entered the room and started walking to sit with his father and Morgana.

Why did he hate her again? He couldn't think why at the moment, but he knew there was a reason he didn't or wouldn't like her in the short time to come.

As Arthur sat down to the right of his father he remembered just how hot his feet were after the earlier incident with the bath he asked Merlin to sort our next time he would use Merlin to check it before sticking his foot in.

He could have sworn that the heat of the water had burned some of his skin off of the sole of his foot or something similar like that.

He could even remember the conversation clearly. It was as if he was having the same conversation with Merlin right now.

* * *

"_Is it ready?"_

"_Yep freshly heated."_

_Arthur dipped his bare foot in only to find it sizzling and boiling._

"_AHH. YOU BUMPKIN IT'S BOILING!"_

"_Boiling?" _

_He remembered how Merlin had questioned that in such a sleepy manner._

"_YOU ARE HALF ASLEEP TODAY!" He had shouted at Merlin the second time already._

"_Oh. I'm sorry Sire. Um let me get you some cold." Merlin looked so shocked and well Arthur hadn't known how to describe it at that moment in time, but he did pity Merlin now after what he had done. _

"_No." Arthur gritted his teeth and spoke through bared teeth. "Let me get you some."_

_It was that moment that Arthur through the jug of very cold water that was sitting on the table and through it over Merlin._

_He could still see the young black haired man shiver and freeze at that moment. _

_Arthur hadn't cared at that point in time how cold Merlin was or how he was feeling about the prince's action's just a minute ago._

_He'd just burnt Arthur's foot and made his foot very hot, so he made Merlin very cold, but he probably didn't need to throw it right over his head shoulder, back e.c.t_

"_That woken you up?" He'd questioned his servant as he walked away._

"_Raring to go Sire." Merlin had muttered before he had let out an exasperated sigh, that told Arthur everything he needed to know. _

_Merlin was annoyed with him._

* * *

Although he obviously wasn't having this morning's conversation over his bath with Merlin as he was in a giant hall filled with people wanting and waiting to sign a peace treaty of some.

And he was currently sitting next to his father and many other kings who he cold clearly remember the names of two. King Olaf and King Alined and King Alined jester Trickler. And of course King Olaf had brought his daughter Vivian with him.

Merlin stood by Arthur. Hesitantly. Or that was what the prince had seemed to notice. He had been like that after Arthur had thrown the jug of water over him.

He'd have to tell Merlin that he didn't mean it later.

"Merlin." He called to the servant who stood at his side waiting for times like this when Arthur would call and tell him to do something.

"Yes Arthur." Arthur looked at Merlin quickly before his father could see and started mouthing a word to Merlin, which the young servant soon deciphered to be the word _"Sire"_.

"Oh right" Merlin quickly rushed to change his sentence before he, as Arthur was signalling got his fathers eyes on him for calling his son Arthur.

Uther hated servants calling there master (Especially if they are royal - like Arthur) and would have Merlin in the stocks for that and Arthur, for one, was completely against that idea and would do anything to ensure that that didn't happen.

"Yes Sire." Merlin changed the sentence to, Arthur nodded.

"I would like some water please Merlin if you don't mind." Arthur passed Merlin his cup.

"Of course Sire." Merlin muttered not sure if Arthur heard.

"Wait a second Merlin." Arthur put his hand up in a sign for Merlin to stop and then ushered him back. "Don't worry I now actually want the wine."

"What!" Merlin exclaimed flabbergasted. "You could have just not said anything in that case as that's what you had in the first place."

"If I didn't say something then you would come back with a glass of water and I just send you back to get me some wine." Arthur said grabbing the glass from Merlin's hand.

"Suit your self Sire." Merlin muttered before standing back where he was before keeping his eyes on Arthur, Uther, Vivian, Trickler and of course the other kings that were present at the feast.

"Arthur?" The king turned to his son. He had been staring at him for the last few minutes after Merlin had handed Arthur back his drink.

"Yes father?" Arthur faced his father a slightly questioning look on his face. "I something the matter?"

"Oh nothing serious just that you're not wearing your cape and you came in late is there a reason?" Uther asked his son.

"Um." Arthur looked at his clothes in all his fussing over what to wear, (Something he never usually did) he had forgotten to pick it up on his way and put it on. "Hang on father."

"Merlin." As soon as Arthur called him the boy was at his side instantly waiting whatever instructions he was going to get given by the young prince.

"Yes Sire what do you need?" Merlin asked being extrextremly careful not to make his earlier mistake of calling him Arthur.

"Merlin. I need you to go to my chambers and bring me my cape that bares the marks of Camelot and I need it now."

"Didn't you bring it?"

"No Merlin or I wouldn't be asking you to get it for me would I?"

Merlin sighed and walked out the hall, moaning, something Arthur was very used to from him, but strangely didn't mind it in fact he liked the fact Merlin would dare to oppose him considering his title - Crown Prince of Camelot.

Merlin walked down the hall and opened the heavy door to Arthur's chambers it hadn't felt that heavy earlier.

He walked straight over to the wardrobe and opened the small door, even that seemed strangely heavy to him now. Grabbing the cloak he looked over to Arthur's bed before he shut the wardrobe door and picked up the clothes his master had taken to not wearing earlier.

The black haired serving boy chucked the clothes into the wardrobe really not bothering to worrying about putting them away neatly, after all he could do that later. He shut the door to the wardrobe and picked up the cloak he left on the bed and left the room, heading back to Arthur.

"Arthur, your manservant could try hurrying up!" Uther claimed leaning his elbow on to the table.

"Father I know that, but.."

"But nothing Arthur it doesn't take nearly 10 minutes to walk down the hall grab your cloak and walk back even you could do it your self in less than that boy."

At that moment Merlin walked in the room and headed straight over to Arthur who stood and took the cloak from Merlin's outstretched hand.

"What took you so long Merlin my father's right me or him even could have been quicker than you just were!"

"Sorry Sire I." Merlin racked his brain he needed a reason and he needed one quickly and something that Arthur would believe easily enough. "I put your unneeded clothes that I left on your bed away Sire." Merlin hoped that was believable (because that was exactly what he had been doing all that time) and luckily for him it was.

Arthur nodded and put on the cloak before sitting back down allowing his father to start making a speech to the five kings that had gathered together in Camelot.

Getting bored halfway through, Arthur decided he'd stand up and go for a quick walk, mainly because his poor left foot still burnt from earlier and he wanted to check it, but it would look wrong to do that now, in the court room.

So when his father finished he stood up quickly hoping to make a quick get a way, however his father who was very good at noticing things such as his son's behaviour had seen him get up.

"Is something wrong Arthur?" He questioned his suspicious looking son.

"No father there's nothing wrong I was just." Arthur looked around and saw the closest person to him was Merlin, who happened to be (Luckily for Arthur) standing next to his chair. "Standing up to hit Merlin on the head." He said as he hit Merlin. "Because he forgot to get me my wine."

"Oww." Merlin said rubbing his head, Arthur was strong, but there was no reason for that Arthur asked for water (Which he'd brought him) not wine.

"Merlin please get me some wine now." Arthur told his servant handing him the cup.

"Of course Art - Sire." Merlin corrected himself again as Arthur and his father sat down, so that King Olaf could give his speech and his daughter Vivian if she wished to.

Merlin had to almost thank Arthur though he did get to miss the next speech and Arthur was very entertaining when he stood up and then down again so quickly that Merlin had to hide a giggle on his way out.

Merlin was on his way back now with Arthur's cup filled this time with wine, but was it what Arthur really wanted or had he just done all that as a excuse for his very random moment of which he had stood up for no apparent reason that Merlin or anyone else was aware of.

Merlin was walking quite quickly through the corridors, never keep Arthur waiting, unless that is if you want the consequences.

Earlier that day that Merlin remembered how he'd had to go and change, because Arthur had very rudely and meanly chucked a jug of water over him.

_Prat. _Merlin mumbled as he recalled the events earlier this morning after Arthur's boiling bath and him being called a _bumpkin _by Arthur.

* * *

"_Merlin!" Arthur bellowed walking into Gaius's chambers where Merlin was staying._

"_What's wrong Sire?" Gaius's asked a slight bit confused._

"_What's wrong where is that little bumpkin now! Have you seen him Gaius?"_

"_Yes Sire. He came in a little while ago I only heard his voice, but I knew it was him."_

"_What did he say?" Arthur asked._

"_Only that he needed to change clothes Sire." Gaius said before pointing towards the wooden door at the back of the room. "He'll be in there."_

"_Thanks." Arthur said walking towards the door. _

Merlin heard that conversation through the door he'd been listening as soon as he'd heard his name called by Arthur.

_The door opened slightly as Arthur peered his head round into the room. Merlin sat on the bed putting on his jacket and boots. Arthur flicked his eyes around the room it was nothing like his._

"_Merlin." Arthur said as he stepped into the room. Arthur walked over to Merlin and sat next to him on the bed, which he stood up from immediately. _

"_How do you sleep in this bed Merlin?" Arthur asked very curious. _

Still it haunted him as to where exactly he had fond the courage to say that to Arthur, he was the prince after all.

"_I cope unlike you Sire. Honestly if I wasn't there to do everything for you I bet that you wouldn't be able to cope!" Merlin said getting to his feet._

"_Where are you going?" Arthur asked. "You have to help me train." The prince said following his manservant._

"_Then that would be where I'm going." Merlin muttered as if it was obvious._

* * *

When Merlin and Arthur were outside Merlin wished he wondered somewhere else, he really wished he had.

Arthur was grumpy.

* * *

"_Come on put your back into it Merlin."_

"_I would if I could get a chance you are bloody beating me to death, Arthur." Merlin complained_

"_Merlin your supposed to be helping me train which means I'm supposed to take my best shot at getting you down. It's not at all helpful to me if you just let me win and don't try." Arthur said, but never once stopped while he spoke._

"_Yeah, but you could do this with your knights rather than me! They do this often and I really don't know how they stand training with you." Merlin replied as Arthur's sword just missed his right arm._

"_Pay attention Merlin! If you stop babbling on you'll find that you do better."_

"_Arthur even if I was to fight you for a whole week I wouldn't get any better." Merlin told him._

"_Probably true Merlin, probably very true." Arthur smirked. "And you will probably never learn that right now I can see an opening in your defence."_

"_Oh really and where would that be?" Merlin quizzed keen to know if the Prince was bluffing or if that was supposed to be a distraction to give Arthur an opening._

"_Look who's coming towards us Merlin." Arthur stopped fighting Merlin for a moment and pointed on the direction of the other knights._

"_Good they'll stop you hurting me."_

"_How will they do that." Arthur questioned raising an eyebrow in fake interest._

"_Because you can train with them instead." Merlin replied._

"_Merlin look at me." Merlin did as Arthur said being the loyal person he was only to find Arthur with his sword back in his hand. As soon as Merlin was facing him Arthur had already tried to knock him to the ground and Merlin had felt for a moment that Arthur's sword was far to close to his head and neck for his liking._

_Back stepping in a very bad attempt to get away from Arthur, Merlin who never could stay on his feet tripped. Arthur didn't see that coming and had already make a aim for Merlin, a safe aim of course, he wasn't planning on hurting him._

_But he did._

_Arthur's sword collided, and from what he saw of Merlin's face, quite painfully on to his shoulder cutting in to the servant's skin causing red blood to instantly flow out of it._

_Dropping the shield Arthur had given him Merlin placed his left hand up to his right shoulder. Only to see that all that was then covering his hand was blood._

_Pure red blood._

_Arthur walked over to Merlin and went to slowly put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, after all he hadn't meant to slash the boy's shoulder open, but he did and he felt so guilty and responsible at the moment. It was his fault as much as he didn't want to think that it was and the thought wouldn't leave him alone._

_Leon and the other knight's were with the two shortly after Arthur had walked over to and stood with the boy. They all liked Merlin._

"_Merlin are you alright?" Leon asked._

"_He doesn't know he's not Gaius." Arthur said instantly getting the same idea as Leon._

"_You __**should**__ (More like Must from Arthur) go and see Gaius!" The two said simultaneously._

"_No he'll worry to much about how I was clumsy to get a cut as deep as this. And besides he won't know any different I'll cover it up some how and he won't be there he'll be down in the town by medical stuff this afternoon." Merlin replied before beginning to walk off._

"_Oh and Arthur I'll be waiting for you in your room and just to let you know you're a real Prat." (Especially for this -Merlin thought to himself as he walked away._

"_He's brave to speak to you like that." Leon said no one would ever speak to Arthur like that - Apart from Merlin of course._

"_I hope he's okay." Arthur said his face dropping he was going to say sorry, but Leon and the others just arrived to quickly for Arthur to say the word to Merlin - who he was now deeply worried about he felt like he couldn't feel his feet. Well one was burnt from earlier of course._

"_Why? He's a servant! No offence Sire, but the boy called you a Prat and your worried? In my opinion he should be put in the stocks for that, I enjoy watching as well I hate him." Percival said before receiving a slap around the head form Arthur._

"_Say anything like that again and that goes for any of you, you'll be the ones in the stocks. Merlin is not a Prat if anything he's right I just might be the prat!" Arthur said annoyed. _

_He just thought it typical Merlin hadn't heard the last part of the conversation._

* * *

Now Merlin almost wished that he'd just gone to help Arthur train in wet clothes he wouldn't have got trashed like he did. Painfully thrashed like he did, but what hurt him most of all was Arthur didn't say a single _sorry _or _thank you _to him all day! (Probably, because he was annoyed and grumpy with Merlin for being late again.)

As he began to walk up the stairs his vision went black for a second allowing him to see nothing, so that he didn't know how many stairs were even left to go.

He made it to the top as his vision came back to him in a flash of white and water, wait water?

He looked up and there stood Arthur, oh joy!

"Merlin you cold try and hurry up sometime soon." Arthur said taking his cup from the servant and walking back into the court room. Cup and empty jug of water in hand - water that was, for the second time today - all over him.

Merlin knew that he and Arthur had already fought today and he didn't intend for them to fight again for the third time today.

Merlin walked back into the hall he didn't particularly want to be there, but he had no choice but to stay there.

1. He had to watch over Arthur - As that was part of his destiny to make sure that Prince Prat was fine all of the time.

2. He was Arthur's servant and Arthur couldn't do anything by himself.

But in all fairness he didn't really want to go, he liked being near Arthur and that was a good enough reason for him to stay.

Arthur was so bored and just wished to leave the speeches were boring him to death and he just wished for one something exciting would happen at this feast.

But he didn't want to leave because Merlin was there serving him and Merlin he considered to be his friend, his very good friend.

But Merlin wasn't himself today Arthur could clearly see that. Whether it was because of the feast and he didn't like them (The most likely reason) he didn't know, but Arthur purely wished that he did.

He'd been like this all morning, he'd come to Arthur in the morning with his breakfast woke him up and then had started preparing Arthur's bath like he'd asked him to.

Then he through the jug of water over him and Merlin had done everything Arthur told him to he'd even mucked out his horses, but then he'd gone and changed his clothes and the prince ended up going into Merlin's room (he didn't like it), trained with Arthur and then came to the feast to serve him.

But something wasn't right. Merlin was quiet, to quiet.

It seemed like Merlin had no energy to do anything the same energy that he always had when they went hunting - even though the boy despised hunting.

Before today he and Merlin had been like brothers, but sometimes today Merlin had called him Sire and then nearly called him Arthur at the feast, but it was this morning that Arthur had realised that something was wrong with his manservant when he'd said

"_Raring to go Sire." _

To him this morning after having water chucked over him usually in that situation he would call him a dollop head or whatever he called him and more importantly Arthur _**not **_Sire!

Merlin in Arthur's opinion at the moment was like a dead battery he didn't have his usual energy to jump around and make stupid comments with it just wasn't there, it was gone.

Arthur had a plan and he just hoped that it would work.

"Merlin." Arthur said looking over his shoulder at Merlin. "Do you remember when I asked you to help me and you were to lower that rope and you let go and I fell?" Arthur questioned not taking his eyes off of his servant.

"I remember what about it?" Merlin shrugged looking really unbothered. When Arthur had mentioned that thought before tonight Merlin had busted out laughing before he could even finish reminding Merlin. One time he'd laughed so much he'd got hiccups.

Arthur remembered that clearly he'd been the one who had to try and get Merlin to Gaius - what a struggle that was for him.

Merlin was probably just bored Arthur didn't blame him, what with him being bored at the moment King Olaf was boring him to death more than his father's speech nearly had.

Olaf finished a second later and Arthur sighed in relief until he found out it was Vivian's turn, she was still looking at him lovingly although that had been an enchantment a long time ago he had the feeling she still loved him.

"Okay. Well to start off good evening everyone." Vivian started her speech - perfect another thing to sit through.

Arthur went back to his thought's of Merlin he knew he probably shouldn't be thinking like that, but he was and no one would stop him, no matter what they threatened him with they could never control his mind.

He quickly came to the decision that if Merlin got over what ever was making him like that he'd be the normal Merlin that Arthur really liked to see again.

A little way into Vivian's speech there was a bright startling flash at the window.

Vivian jumped. Stopping where she was in her speech. Arthur flicked a glare at Merlin he had to ask a favour, well more of an order.

"Merlin." Arthur hissed as his father Olaf the other kings and Vivian talked quickly about the sudden thunder and lighting and rain storm that was outside.

"Yes Sire." Merlin muttered. Wondering what in the world Arthur wanted now! He'd heard none of Olaf's speech clearly and had a terrible feeling that maybe Leon and Arthur where right about earlier.

"I need you to check on the horses make sure their all tied up safely and aren't lightly to be able to run away in a panic considering the sudden change in the weather."

"But Arthur it will be cold and wet outside?" Merlin questioned whether Arthur knew that and was really going to send him out in that weather.

"I know Merlin, but you can run."

"But I could catch a cold." Merlin moaned had Arthur forgotten about the water he chucked over him on the stairs an little while ago?

"Please Merlin it will only take five, ten minutes at the maximum if you run." Arthur nearly begged he do it himself, but **he** was Arthur and **he** had to attend this feast.

"Okay I'm going." Merlin moaned again as he walked out of the door.

Arthur was warm in the hall and realised that Merlin must have been as well, he'd get cold if he took ages a reason Arthur was sure that he would be back very soon.

"Arthur making me go out in to the cold just to check on his horses." Merlin muttered as he entered the stables.

He walked in checking the horses by peering over the doors and checking that the bolts were locked securely in place. They were all okay so far, but Merlin was waiting for the one that wouldn't be okay - there was always one after all.

As he got to Arthur's newest horse's stable there was another rumble of thunder and a loud crash as the wind, rain and lightning hit the roof.

The horse pulled backwards untying it's self in the process.

_Typical. _Thought Merlin as he unlocked the door and walked in shutting in behind him to ensure the horse didn't just walk out and get him in trouble.

Picking up the rope he carefully walked the horse around to the hay and started tying it back up again.

However the weather really decided it didn't like him tonight loving making him stay out longer in the cold.

He'd been in and out all evening thanks to Arthur. He wasn't a donkey that could carry everything for Arthur, even if he was just a servant and Arthur was a prince he liked to think of the two of them as friends, brothers or maybe something else.

The weather crashed down again making the horse jump nervously in a fit of panic.

Merlin tried to calm the horse down as it jumped about frantically stamping his feet.

Stopping after a while, Merlin went to try again at tying the horse up, so that he could get out of there already and back in to the nice cosy feast hall. Serving Arthur was better than this.

But the weather really did prove to hate him. He'd been in and out all day and up and down stairs all day and now the weather and the horses hated him and were giving him this trouble.

Then the worst blast of the weather hit.

A loud noise echoed through the barn some horses such as Arthur and Merlin's usual horses that they always took hunting didn't mind and kept eating the hay that was in front of them, but some like the new horse of Arthur's (Who was already giving Merlin a huge amount of trouble.) didn't.

This time rearing up and pulling the rope from Merlin's cold, blistered hands, he knocked him to the ground forcefully.

The horse put his feet back on the floor, one of them, however landed painfully on Merlin's injured shoulder causing him to scream as much as he didn't want to.

The stallion moved around as Merlin stood up carefully trying not to anger the already aggravated horse as he carefully moved for the door to the stable.

Another horse jumped causing a huge bang to echo through the place. Merlin 's head shot round to the aggravated horse he was stuck with.

He was pushed against the wall and in his panic screamed again causing even more distress to the horse as it jumped around.

Merlin found his vision fading to black like it did earlier on the stairs. He felt his bleeding and much worse than earlier shoulder injury.(From Arthur's training) Before suddenly his vision came back in the same flash of white.

Then a wave of fear washed over him. Merlin had forgotten the horse when his vision had suddenly gone, but as soon as it had come back he remembered. A bit too late as something extremely heavy landed on his ribs, pulling his breath from him.

His already hot temperature that was some how related to his shoulder injury since this fever like thing came on after that strike of Arthur's sword, seemed to get worse as his breath drifted with the cold winds. Leaving him lying on the floor of the stable with a young, scared untied horse a open stable door that could easily be pushed open and … and …

All faded as Merlin lost his only remaining consciousness.

Arthur was worried the weather had got worse and Merlin was taking longer than expected he'd been about fifthteen minutes when they agreed that it would only take him about ten to go there, check the horses and come back, but no he still wasn't back.

Vivian had nearly finished her speech and then it would be time for Trickler to perform some magic as a jester, then it was King Alined's turn to speak, but Arthur had no intention if sticking around.

Vivian brought her speech to a close and walked over to sit down next to her father. Arthur stood up abruptly.

"Arthur is something the matter?" Uther asked.

Arthur ignored him.

"Arthur what's wrong dear. You can tell me." Vivian said sweetly.

Arthur once again ignored her.

"Arthur sit back down now." His father ordered.

"No." Arthur said everyone heard and gave a slightly shocked gasp.

"Arthur for heaven's sake sit back down, so that we can get on with the feast and the speeches." Uther said again this tome through gritted teeth and a lot of annoyance towards his son.

"Father I said no!"

The weather got worse at that moment and Arthur had no debate on whether he was staying or going.

Merlin needed him, so he was off to the place he'd sent Merlin to - The stables.

As much as Arthur wanted to stay in the warm room, that hadn't stopped Merlin and Merlin needed him.

Arthur charged into the stables like a mad thing.

Some of the horses were stood quietly and not really bothered by the weather, but some were jumping around.

Having no clue where to start looking Arthur looked for the obvious. And there it was.

Stood in front of in looking him in the face was his new stallion, he had been told it would only need some minor training, but he wasn't now so sure if that was necessarily true anymore.

Taking the rope attached to the halter Arthur started to slowly walk with the horse towards the open stable door, maybe Merlin hadn't locked it, however Merlin must be here, because he never came back in.

That's when Arthur got the shock of his life. In the horses stable Merlin lay on the floor against the wall.

Tying the horse up outside the stable, quickly, but securely he ran over to Merlin kneeling on the dirty floor. He didn't give a dam what he was wearing, fancy or not Merlin needed him.

Scanning the boy for injuries he saw the earlier shoulder injury from training it was still bleeding and the make shift bandage Merlin had make had slipped off of his arm.

Added to that his forehead was covered in sweat and he was wheezing although Arthur could see no noticeable sign as to the reason why this was occurring.

Carefully Arthur went to pick him up, however nearly dropped him as he pulled a hand back.

Merlin was frozen.

Picking him up again Arthur placed the black haired boy's head on his lap.

"Merlin. Merlin answer me are you okay. Answer me please Merlin answer me." Arthur begged the boy. Only to get more of Merlin's poor breathing.

Merlin shuffled trying to move his back off of Arthur's knee.

"Merlin." Arthur called to him desperately worried about this shuffling.

"Ar - Arthur." Merlin choked out feeling his body heat increasing slowly.

Arthur sighed relived. He still had to get him inside though. There was the hard job.

"Merlin." The said boy nodded slightly letting the blonde know that he had his full attention. "I need to get you inside, so I'll carry you. Okay?" He didn't know why he left as a bit of a question Merlin couldn't answer even if he wanted to, but to Arthur's surprise he mumbled a slight yes.

Arthur decided to carry Merlin over his shoulder for speed.

Merlin let out a yelp of pain as Arthur put him over his shoulder instantly putting him back on his lap.

"Merlin. Hang on." Arthur was panicking. What was he to do.

Deciding another way of carrying him in.

Arthur brought Merlin up the stairs it was only when Merlin saw Arthur heading for his quarters that he said something.

"My ro- room's t - that way Ar - Arthur." He once again struggled to speak his wheezing continuing.

"I'm not taking you to your room. Your bloody struggling to breath I'm not letting you sleep in that bed in your condition Merlin." Arthur said firmly.

"Okay, b- but you for - forgot to put the hor - horse away."

"Horse doesn't matter at the moment Merlin."

Arthur kicked the door open walking to his bed and placing Merlin down on the soft sheets.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Gaius." He walked out before Merlin could answer though.

"Gaius." Arthur said as he walked back in. "I need you help for a minute."

Uther's head flipped round as he stood up looking devil eyes at his son. "Where did you go and what do you need Gaius for?" He quizzed.

Gaius was already standing next to the young prince as he and Arthur began to walk out the room.

"Arthur."

"Father, other people enjoy the feast I won't be joining you tonight I habe something I mean someone more important to be with."

And with that he left the room.

Gaius left Arthur's chambers a little while later heading back to his own. Arthur sighed. This was his fault.

If he hadn't hit Merlin's shoulder earlier it wouldn't now be infected. And if he hadn't chucked water over Merlin this morning and made him really cold he wouldn't be shivering and he wouldn't be struggling to breath, because that stupid horse (That he was promise was friendly, safe, didn't mind the weather and only need minor training) had forced Merlin to the ground and broke two maybe three of the servant's ribs oh and Merlin's fever.

"Oh Merlin what did I do to you." Arthur moaned as he suddenly felt the realization of how wet his clothes actually were.

"I'll have to change my clothes again."

"Like I said earlier. Like Morgana always does."

Arthur snapped his head up to see Merlin smiling at him and although he looked terrible he was happy.

_Why? _Thought Arthur before voicing it.

"Why are you happy?"

"Why, because you're here and you came looking for me I saw how concerned you were and I could her it in your voice."

"You forgive me for sending you out in the rain to check on the horses then and all of these injury's I've caused you?" Arthur was about to ball his hand in to a fist, but Merlin's hand stopped him.

"You'll make your knuckles go white by doing that."

"Your probably right. I'm going to change my wet clothes."

"I'll get you something to wear Arthur." Merlin said as he went to force himself up, but his body said otherwise.

"No Merlin you need to stay in bed."

"You mean **your **bed." Wincing in pain as he said it.

"Yes I suppose I do.

"Merlin your really cold."

"Your really warm."

"Well you have been lying on the floor of the stables for fifthteen minutes."

"And you've been sitting inside all evening."

Arthur was happy he wasn't still at that feast being bored to death by speeches by the gathered king's.

Merlin was all he ever needed to smile and live and didn't exactly know how he'd make up for this.

He knew one thing for sure, first thing tomorrow that horse was gone! He wasn't going to keep it and risk this happening to Merlin or anyone else, but mainly Merlin again. Never again would he buy a horse from that guy.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin said looking up at the boy who said this name.

"What would you like?"

"What!" Merlin nearly screamed as his ribs hurt again from screaming.

Arthur rushed over to him as he slipped his top back on. "Are you okay."

"Yeah I am sorry to worry you."

Arthur nodded. "So what do you want."

"And by that you mean." Merlin quizzed.

"I mean it's my fault your hurt and I want to get you something that you would like and something that you want."

"Um, well there is .."

"What?" Arthur question inquisitively

"Oh it's okay it's nothing I just thought, …" Merlin paused. "No Arthur don't worry it's nothing."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF WORLDS IS THIS ARTHUR!"

Arthur and Merlin looked to the door to see Uther stood there looking at Arthur, but then he saw Merlin.

"And **WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOU SERVANT DOING LAYING IN YOUR BED."**

"Father please listen to me."

"NO!" Uther bellowed. "You listen to me Arthur. What in the world is going on?"

"Father I asked Merlin to check on the horses considering the bad weather and he got hurt and he's broken 2 of his ribs and I brought him here, because it's comfortable and warm in my room, unlike his." Arthur said as he looked away from his father. How he hated that man.

"Arthur. Take him to his room."

"NO!"

"Uther looked at his son in pure shock. "No. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Father it's a two letter word spelt n o and means I won't do that."

"Arthur I know that I mean why won't you?"

"Because Merlin's needs rest and he won't get it in his room."

"Arthur do as I say or I'll do it for you."

"No." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's after seeing his worried looking face at Uther's comment. It scared Merlin slightly.

"Father he's staying with me now could you please leave?" Arthur asked nicely.

"Arthur that's done it."

Uther stepped forward, Merlin inched backwards hitting his head on the wall and then quickly sitting up screaming as he hurt his ribs once again. Arthur sat holding Merlin and looked at his father.

"Don't come near him."

"Arthur move away."

"I refuse."

"Arthur." Uther walked towards him as Arthur quickly leaned down and picked his spare sword up from under the bed and pointed it at his father.

"I told you to stay away from him. And I meant it."

"You wouldn't dare Arthur."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

Arthur looked at Merlin pure fear written on his face as Arthur held him close.

Surprisingly for Uther Arthur flicked his sword round just missing his father's arm. "Next time I won't miss. Now go or I **will** not hesitate in using this sword against you." He said pointing it at his father while looking at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

Uther left to Arthur's satisfaction and Merlin's relief.

"You were saying there was something you wanted?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't all the times you've saved me with your magic and." It was then Arthur realised what he'd let slip and noticed Merlin quick shuffle backwards in the bed. Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him towards his chest.

"Plea - please don't t - tell your f - father." Merlin begged as he began to cry into Arthur's shirt.

"I wasn't planning on it." Merlin looked up shocked Arthur didn't mind. He actually didn't mind.

Merlin flung his arms around the blonde cried in happiness until Arthur pulled him away and kissed him.

Shocked Merlin didn't attempt to stop him, to be honest, he liked it.

"So about that gift."

Arthur helped Merlin stumbled outside. Gaius had agreed for Merlin to go if Arthur stayed with him, which with no hesitation, he said yes to.

"Well there you go." Arthur said pointing to the horse Leon was holding in his right hand next to Llamrei who he held in his left.

Merlin was confused for a minute to what Arthur meant, Llamrei was Arthur's horse and the black mare was Arthur's as well, he just borrowed her a lot.

She was black and had big feet that she plodded around on. She was quite clumsy sometimes like Merlin and it was him who suggested to Arthur about buying her and he hadn't been wrong.

Arthur took Mystery's reins from Leon and thanked him. After all Leon had been secretly helping him all weak by either getting him something sending notes to people or sitting with Merlin he was willing to help.

"I'll help you on." Merlin nodded still confused.

"I don't get it?"

"I thought you'd say that."

"Really? You did?"

"Yes Merlin let me explain. It was your idea for me to buy this horse and you weren't wrong in telling me to do that. She's perfect for you I've noticed that, She's clumsy, had black hair and she's pretty like you are and lastly she's your horse now not mine."

"What!" Merlin exclaimed shocked your giving her to me?"

Arthur nodded as he helped Merlin on to the mare enjoying the look of happiness on the boys cute face as he got on his own horse and took a hold of Mystery just in case he had to stop, because of Merlin's situation.

"Thanks Arthur."

"Your welcome Merlin. Now let's get to Ealdor."

Merlin nodded as he and Arthur set off. This was great Arthur accepted his secret, kissed him, gave him Mystery, was waiting on him hands and feet all the time and actually doing stuff fro himself and now he'd agreed to take Merlin to Ealdor to see his mum.

"Arthur something bad is going to happen I can feel it maybe we shouldn't go."

"Merlin we're going and don't worry I'll protect you."

"Thanks"

Arthur smiled at him. "You know I've always loved you."

Merlin nodded. "I do now."

**

* * *

**

Please review XD Thanks for reading love you people for that x and if you review I'll love you more and give you a virtual cookie?

**Review please?**

**Note: I will probably continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!

_**Also I so wasn't expecting the great turn out that this actually got I was so shocked! Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed (Every time I got an email I squealed like a mouse and it annoyed my family. **_

_**Also there will be lots (And I mean Lot's) More ArthurXMerlin on it's way.**_

_**And there's more Uther in this chapter, so those of you that are worried about what he may do, I might let you find out this chapter.**_

_**Thanks again. Enjoy x**_

* * *

"So Merlin."

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin replied. "What is it?"

"Well you know how we were talking earlier about danger in the woods and hunting."

"Yes Arthur I know. You wouldn't shut up about how great you are at hunting until I asked you if we could stop for a minute, because I was about of breath from saying you're name to try and ask you to stop. I can remember that conversation very, very clearly, so just get to the point of this Arthur!" Merlin shouted, before quickly regretting it as his ribs and chest screamed out in pain.

Arthur had guessed that that might happen when Merlin had blabbed on and was already ready to stop. So he did and luckily he had remembered to take a hold of Mystery's rein's he could stop her as well.

He carefully lifted Merlin off Mystery and placed him up against a big log that was sat in the forest.

Merlin's breathing was heavy and that didn't help at all. Arthur, on the other hand, couldn't breath and had to force himself to keep breathing. His panicked state wasn't helping either.

Gaius had said that this might happen, but that it was nothing to worry about.

Try saying that to Arthur.

"Merlin are you alright." Arthur realised his mistake and slapped himself, literally slapped himself in the face. Merlin giggled at Arthur actions, never before, had Merlin seen Arthur do that.

He nodded anyway just to let Arthur know that he had heard the question and was, as Arthur had asked, alright.

A few minutes later Merlin's breathing was back to how it should be and Arthur was calm again.

The two got back on their horse's. Llamrei snorted disapprovingly at Arthur getting back on. Merlin giggled and Mystery let out a sound of delight, Arthur guessed that that was Mystery laughing at him, and he wasn't wrong.

Merlin found his magic very useful sometimes like when you want to understand what animals are saying. He gave Mystery and pat on the neck and she brought her neck upwards towards him to help. He wondered what Arthur thought Mystery and Llamrei were saying.

At least he knew. And that was the reason for his secret little smirk as the black cob licked her lips with her pink, slobbery tongue, before Merlin and Arthur set off again for Ealdor.

* * *

Uther knocked on the great wooden door, how much he hated knocking. It was only something he did when he was going to see Arthur, after all the boy was his son.

He knocked for a third time and still got no answer, so he forced the door open instead. The room was empty. Uther walked over to the window by Arthur's bed and peered out.

He saw Leon talking to a stable hand, before he then started to walk up the steps of the castle and in through the door. What was Leon doing talking to the stable hand?

That he had to find out. And he would he'd just find Leon before he found Arthur unless he ran in to Arthur first, although that was unlikely.

He was about to leave when Leon walked in the door and froze as Uther spun round to face him.

"Ah Sir Leon what brings you here?" Uther asked wondering exactly what Sir Leon was doing today. Talking to a stable hand, walking in to Arthur's room unexpectedly and when Uther thought about he hadn't seen the knight at all since the night of the feast when he had sent him to see if Arthur was okay. He hadn't come back to the hall. "And why were you talking to a stable hand?" He added.

"I was getting something Arthur asked me to give to a stable hand, he stopped me and reminded me." Leon said picking up the piece of paper that lay on Arthur's table. "Goodbye my Lord." Leon bowed before rushing out the door in pure hurry to reach the other knight's at the training ground.

Uther had to get to the bottom of this and quickly, so he decided that he would speak to all of the knight's and they'd most likely be at the training field.

* * *

"So Arthur what were you going to say earlier?" Merlin asked as he and Arthur walked down the final hill that would take them in to Ealdor.

"I was going to say that you remember that you said about something bad happening."

"Yes Arthur get one with it."

"Okay well I think the worst thing that can happen is back in Camelot not here."

"By that you mean?" Merlin quizzed.

"I mean my father is that something bad." Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled happily. He liked Ealdor when they'd last came here even though it was under attack he'd liked it and hopefully he'd have a week with Merlin all to himself.

"You're in a good mood." Merlin asked quickly knowing what mood Arthur was in just from his smile.

"I'm not entirely happy."

"And why's that?" Merlin asked intrigued

"Well I'm unhappy, because you're hurt and I'm happy, because you're here with me and we're going to Ealdor."

"There good reason's."

"Yes they are." Arthur nodded. "I'm glad you agree."

Merlin and Arthur walked happily in to Ealdor with big smiles on their faces.

Hunith was sat at a table in her house talking to her two friends who were talking about their son's and daughter's, so she was thinking about Merlin and Arthur back in Camelot while she listened to them.

Suddenly a small child ran in very excited. The three adults turned to face him as he stood in the doorway panting as three more children (One male, two female) stood just behind him.

"Hunith guess what." He said excitedly telling everyone, not just Hunith even though he only said her name.

"We won't be able to guess what it is, so you can just tell us what it is. Don't keep us in suspense." His mother said.

"We've just seem two horses enter Ealdor." His sister burst out.

"Two horses. Oh gosh what are you going to tell us now? Well whatever it is just hurry up and say already." His mother replied.

"Okay okay." He started. "The two horse's are being ridden by Prince Arthur and Merlin! Can you believe it they've come back!" He shouted excitedly. "Come on I'll show you." He said as he ran out the door. The other three children signalling the three adult's to follow.

So they did.

And he was right. Two horse's walked towards them as everyone looked up. Simply because they'd heard Mystery's giant feet plodding along. (You couldn't not her them really.)

"It is Merlin. There you go Hunith Merlin's back."

Everyone looked shocked Merlin and Arthur had come to Ealdor, but why?

Mystery and Llamrei came to a stop a little way away from the people who were eying them strangely especially Arthur.

Merlin's smile lifted even more at the sight of his mother and all the people he knew from Ealdor.

Arthur noticed this and if he admitted it he was very happy too. There wasn't anything not to be happy about apart from Merlin's injury's, which Gaius had informed Arthur it was more like three or four ribs rather than two. And it was Arthur's fault.

Merlin jumped off of Mystery a little too quickly. (Why couldn't Merlin follow a few simple order's - like don't talk for ages and don't jump or move to quickly e.c.t.) As soon as he hit the ground he regretted it as his ribs once again screamed at him in pain.

Arthur quickly jumped off of Llamrei and ran to Merlin's side catching him just before he hit the floor. Arthur landed on his knees, but didn't feel the stones of the pathway digging in to his legs he was more worried about Merlin, who once again was struggling to breath and was getting hotter by what Arthur could see, in two ways. _**(You can guess them if you think about it)**_

Hunith, her two friends and the four children ran over as well the children looked at Arthur with conflicted emotions which made Arthur shiver.

Anger, Fear, Frustration, Hatred, Incensed, Ire, Prosperity, Exasperated, Jealousy and longing.

He had an idea why they might feel like that he was the son if Uther who sometimes had killed innocent people who were suspected for sorcery or for conspiring with a sorcer.

He understood why they might fear him. Hunith had a real good reason to especially since Merlin's a sorcerer and so she could executed for just allowing Merlin to live with her and be her son.

"Don't hurt him please. And now tell us what happened to him." The young boy demanded. Oh how Arthur loved the spark of energy in that boy.

"Will." Merlin mumbled the boy flicked his head to Merlin and was completely shocked at how pale he was. "Arthur did nothing, so let it go."

The four children looked at Arthur again, but this time he could see that their emotions were different.

They weren't afraid of him anymore.

"He'll be alright." Arthur said as he picked Merlin up carefully and turned to Hunith and the whole of Ealdor.

"Come this way." Hunith said motioning for him to follow her in to her house. Arthur remembered it very well.

Arthur placed Merlin down on to the bed as Hunith looked at how carefully Arthur was moving her son.

He wasn't this careful last time.

"Your more careful Arthur."

Arthur looked confused for a minute before he replied. "Yeah well a few things happened over the last week."

"And what things were they by any chance Arthur you were always a quick thinker and quick mover, so why the sudden change?"

"Well you see last week there was a feast in Camelot the night of that terrible storm."

Hunith nodded as if for him to continue telling the story he was about to tell.

"Well I asked Merlin to go and check on the horses and well I got this new horse and it got really jumpy even though I was told by the guy I brought it off of that it had lovely manners and it hurt Merlin and I'm so sorry. Well Merlin's still hurt as you just saw quite badly and I'm just so sorry Hunith I don't know what I can say to help you forgive me if you want Merlin to stay here that's fine I mean I would be able to understand and well, well."

"Arthur." Hunith cut him off. "I forgive you it wasn't you're fault and you said well a lot."

"I didn't know what else I was supposed to say I mean well."

"You said well again."

"Sorry we- I forgot I mean we- Gaius said that saying well like I was is a sign of hesitation or nervousness."

"Then he's right." Hunith said placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I forgive and I know that Merlin does too."

Arthur nodded. He'd liked Merlin's mum when he came to Ealdor before.

Arthur looked to Merlin he was already asleep. Riding must have taken more strength than Arthur had thought.

"So Arthur you seem happy."

"I am Hunith very happy."

"Any particular reason?"

"There is one." Arthur replied smiling.

"And that is?" Hunith asked.

"Your son, Merlin." Arthur smiled as he stood up. "I should see to Mine and Merlin's horse's now if you'll excuse me."

"Of course Arthur. It will give me some time to think."

Arthur nodded as he walked out of the door the same four children as earlier were sitting by the two horse's that were still stood in the same place. Mystery looking at Arthur her big eye's following his every move. Llamrei on the other hand took no interest in him at all and was eating all the grass in her eye sight.

Arthur walked over and grabbed the two horse's reins and began walking with them and once again the four children followed excitedly.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked surprised by his tone of voice. He'd wanted to sound angry not like someone who was slowly losing their voice for some reason or other.

"We want to speak to you." Said the little girl. She was the smallest of the group and had a very bell chime like voice. Her voice had sounded sweet and considering. Arthur could tell that she had no intention of making him feel bad.

Arthur's stomach churned as he thought about the question _"we want to speak to you." _it kept repeating in his mind. What could they possibly want to speak to him about?

"Yes we do and we want to ask a few question's." Said the other boy who he also didn't know the name of.

"About?" Arthur asked nervously the feeling in his stomach intensifying.

"Just about Merlin and why you came to Ealdor." The other girl said. She was the second tallest and had a voice not much different to Gwen's.

"Oh." Arthur muttered as he continued to walk again after (For the third time already) pulling Llamrei's head up from the grass. The group of children giggled at the horse as it gave the almighty Arthur a hard time.

"Okay first things first." Will started. Arthur knew his name. He was the one who had tried to have a go at Arthur, but Merlin had told him to just let go of the situation and not to bother Arthur about it being his fault since it really wasn't in Merlin's opinion, but in Arthur's it was. It really was.

"Just get on with it." Arthur stated once again having to fight Llamrei to get her head up and keep her walking. Why couldn't she be more like Mystery?

"Okay what are you doing here? What happened to Merlin? Does your father know you're here? And lastly why were you so protective of Merlin?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean." The small one started to talk again. "When Merlin collapsed earlier Will had kept his eyes on you. The second Merlin fell you'd disappeared of you're horse and were on the floor with him."

"And you want to know what?" Arthur asked the feeling that there was more to this conversation than just that welled up inside him.

"We want to know why you did that and everything you know about Merlin now tell." Will demanded. Arthur was beginning to wish that the group of friends weren't as inquisitive as they were.

* * *

"Where is he?" Percival moaned as he walked up and down the training ground

"He's here now Percival, so can you please stop pacing?" Sir Owain asked.

Percival stopped pacing and the knights joined together in a circle.

"So what did he say in the note?"

"Give him a chance Percival!" Sir Edric said.

"Arthur has said that we are to make sure his father doesn't find out where he's gone and he said one of us must tell the stable hand acts like Llamrei and Mystery are still here and we are to train as normal."

"So we are to act as we would normally?" Sir Aldof questioned.

"Yes." Leon confirmed.

"I'll go and tell the stable hands to act as if Mystery and Llamrei were still here." Ozrick said as he ran off towards the stables.

Percival, Aldof and Edric went back to training, but Owain was more interested in asking Leon something.

"So what did Arthur say?"

"I don't really know he didn't go in to all of the details, but he did ask me to thank you before I forget."

"Thanks, although it should be Arthur I say that to." Owain had helped Arthur out this week as well making it easier for Leon to not look suspicious. "So about Mystery them?" Owain asked in an interested manner. He'd heard from Leon Arthur had a plan of some kind that involved the black cob.

"From what he said this morning he." Leon sentence was cut short.

"He what?" Uther asked as he stood facing the two knights. "And where's Arthur?"

"He wrote us this note and said he's gone hunting." Sir Owain remembered Arthur had told him to say that if his father asked where he was.

Uther's face turned in to a serious thinking face considering what had just been said and what he'd overheard.

"Who did he take with him?"

"Merlin and two horses." Leon told him.

"Hmm." Uther wondered. His son had lied to him all week. "Leon, Owain." He said he said while looking at them. "A word in the court room now!" He said as he turned away towards the castle court room with Leon and Owain following nervously, exchanging glances on their way.

* * *

**_Please review x_**

**_You people are absolutely great!_**

**_Reviews - 5_**

**_Favourites - 5_**

**_Alerts - 8_**

**_I was so happy I jumped around for ages and my family were telling to sit down and stop jumping. X_**

**_So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. I'll probably update on Thursday or Friday next week since Friday is Christmas Eve and Saturday's my mum's birthday and Christmas day, so no updating on Christmas day._**

**_We'll find out Uther's plan next chapter, so I'm very sorry for the worring Cliff-hanger._**

**_Please review x Bye for now x_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!**_

_**Also I so wasn't expecting the great turn out that this actually got I was so shocked! Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed (Every time I got an email I squealed like a mouse and it annoyed my family. **_

_**Sorry it's shorter than usual I haven't had much time. x**_

_**Also there will be lots (And I mean Lot's) More ArthurXMerlin on it's way.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Enjoy x**_

* * *

"Just leave me alone already." Arthur really was getting annoyed now that those silly children wouldn't leave him alone.

"Not till you answer us! What's the reason why? Come on there must be a reason why you're here with Merlin, he's only a servant. Come on tell us!"

"No." Arthur refused.

"Fine we're leaving." Will said as he and the two other children left. Arthur sighed. The youngest one was still there!

"What do you want." Arthur asked still fighting Llamrei to keep her head up.

"I know why."

"Know why what?" Arthur asked, losing his battle with the brown mare.

"Why you brought Merlin here and why you care so much." Arthur froze. Why

was it noticeable to her! It wasn't even noticeable to Merlin, so why her.

"I won't tell." And with that she was gone. Arthur blinked a few times to check this was real. It most defiantly was when Llamrei stepped on his left foot. Arthur pulled the mare's head up and tied the two horses in a small barn, before hopping back out.

"Arthur!" Arthur whipped his head around to see the young boy, who he fought was called Will calling his name. He walked over to the boy.

"What now." Arthur asked in a very annoyed tone.

"It's Merlin he woke up and he won't stop saying your name and." Will blinked. Arthur was gone.

Arthur had left as soon as he'd heard the boy say Merlin and soon entered the house to find Hunith sat with Merlin.

"Hello Arthur." Hunith said acknowledging the blonde's presence.

"Ar - thur." Merlin chocked out. Arthur kneeled down by the top of the bed next to Merlin and took his hand.

"I'm right here." Arthur said his voice sounded weak, but calm and soothing and at that moment in time he couldn't care. Merlin was his worry.

Merlin tilted his head towards Arthur and placed his right hand on top of Arthur's left hand, which still had a hold of his left hand and relaxed again.

"Don't leave this time Arthur." Hunith said. Arthur nodded. He had no plan's on leaving anytime soon.

Hunith smiled. Merlin was lucky, very lucky. He had a home, a mother, Gaius and his other friends, but more importantly he had Arthur forever.

* * *

"Where is he?" Uther asked for a third time. Leon and Owain remained true to their word and didn't answer. They were not about to betray Arthur and tell him. If Uther couldn't notice Arthur's happiness with Merlin he certainty wouldn't take it well if his knight's were to tell him that now.

"This is the last time I will ask you nicely. Where is Arthur!" Uther shouted. The two knight's stood their ground. They wouldn't tell.

"Fine if you won't tell me I give you a whole night in the dungeons to think about it!"

* * *

"So Arthur tell me something."

"What is it Hunith."

"Merlin." Hunith said as she handed a bowl of food to eat.

"What about him?" Arthur asked curiously.

"He's happy with you and you're happy with him aren't you?"

"Well we're just friends." Arthur said before eating as quickly as he could to try and hide the lie he'd just told.

"I know that you like Merlin and he likes you, so what are you waiting for Arthur. Just ask him already."

"I'm waiting to get my confidence." Arthur said dropping his head. The incredible Prince Arthur of Camelot had just been defeated in his own head.

"I thought you never lost you're confidence." Arthur and Hunith whipped their heads around to see Merlin awake and eying them with wondering eyes.

"Arthur?" Arthur shook his head he been so lost in Merlin's lovely blue eyes.

"Hmm sorry I was just looking at you're eyes."

"What!" Merlin explained.

* * *

Leon and Owain sat on the floor of the dungeon's. They had to get out and warn Arthur and they had to do that fast. If they escaped now, took two very fast horses and galloped to the village they could get there before night fall and that was their only hope of warning Arthur and Merlin.

The door opened quietly. The two knight's looked up to see Percival and Edric.

"What are you two doing here?" Owain asked very confused as to why the other two were there.

"We were waiting for you two at the training ground and you didn't show up so we asked around the village ad heard that you to were down here. What happened?" Percival asked although he already had an idea on what the other two would say.

Owain and Leon stepped out of the cell and Percival shut the door locking it just as quietly as he'd opened it.

"Uther's on to Arthur's lie's." Percival and Edric looked shocked for a moment at Sir Leon's statement.

"What are you going to do go and find him?" Edric asked.

"Only Leon knows were he's gone. So if Leon goes alone we can cover for him, which should give him enough time to warn Arthur and get him to create a distraction for his father."

"Okay." Percival and Edric nodded as they spoke. The four knight's carefully left and helped Leon leave with out being spotted by anyone and watched as he galloped off out of their site.

"Now to face Uther." Owain said as he turned to face the other two knight's.

Percival nodded. "Let's just hope Leon reaches Arthur soon, before his father does."

* * *

Hunith smiled and left the two alone winking at Arthur as she left the room and the two boys alone.

Merlin noticed his mum wink at Arthur and also noticed Arthur acknowledge it, so he had to know. "What's going on?"

"Merlin it's not important."

"Arthur it is. What did you and my mum talk about while I was sleeping?" Merlin asked again.

"Merlin we didn't talk about anything really."

"Arthur I heard the end of the conversation and you said you were looking at my eyes. So tell me what is going on!"

Arthur sighed. There was no way out of this apart from telling Merlin the truth.

"Well Merlin you see I well I -"

At that moment some people ran in the door. Arthur relaxed for a minute now that he could tell Merlin another time.

He looked at the people. It was those four children again. However he then felt dread well up inside him and that terrible felling come back to his stomach as someone he knew all to well walked in the door.

Hunith came back in to the room and Merlin, with Arthur's help, sat up and looked at the person who had walked in with the four young children who all looked worried.

Arthur looked at the red cape that the man wore and then he knew everything he needed to know with out it having to be said. He tightened his grip on Merlin's left hand fearing that everyone would disappear if he let go. Merlin and the man locked eye contacted as Arthur opened his eyes and saw the piece of paper the knight held out to him.

He had a message for them and it wasn't a good one.

_**

* * *

**_

Please review x

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 8**_

_**Favourites - 6**_

_**Alerts - 9**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. I will update again soon, so that I don't ;eave you in suspense for to long.**_

_**I'm sorry again for the Cliff-hanger.**_

**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**

_**Please review x Bye for now x **_**Love you all and Merry Christmas x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!**_

_**My computer broke earlier this week, so I couldn't upload this. I'll put the next chapter up after the weekend. Here's a New Year gift for you!**_

_**Also I so wasn't expecting the great turn out that this actually got I was so shocked! Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_ _**This chapter's longer to make up for the cliff-hanger.**_

_**Also there will be lots (And I mean Lot's) More ArthurXMerlin on it's way and in this chapter and a bit more of Uther's plan.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Enjoy **__**x**_

* * *

Arthur tried to avoid looking at the friend and children stood at the door. He could feel eyes on him fro all directions. He closed his eyes tightly hoping to fight the ill feeling that was rising up in his throat.

A warm, comforting hand was placed on his shoulder as he opened his eyes to see Hunith stood next to him. His eyes next flicked over to Merlin automatically, who was looking at him worriedly.

Arthur sighed and stood up walking towards his friend. The knight bowed in respect before handing Arthur the piece of paper.

"Thank you sir Leon, but I must ask why are you here?"

"It's you're father Arthur." As Leon spoke Arthur could see Merlin stiffen at his words. "He doesn't believe that you are out hunting."

"Doesn't he well then we'll make him believe it."

Sir Leo looked shocked he'd expected Arthur to find some way of solving this, but the way Arthur had said his words made the knight shiver slightly.

"H - how." Merlin mumbled before coughing violently.

"Merlin." Arthur moved closer to the young black haired boy. "Are you-"

Arthur's question was interrupted by another of Merlin's violent coughing fit's and lose of breath.

Sir Leo walked over to Arthur and the coughing Merlin. "_Poor Merlin." _Thought Sir Leo. He'd hate to have been hurt like Merlin was.

Arthur never intended for this to happen, but Sir Leo and the children knew that he felt responsible for it.

"Well we need something to distract my father, so that he forgets that I'm not there."

"What would you do Arthur is the question you're father will only stop knight's coming after you if he desperately needs them in Camelot." Sir Leon said as Arthur sat down and the edge of the bed and took a hold of Merlin's hands again.

"I k-know so-some-someone." Merlin mumbled in-between his coughing fit's.

"Who?" Sir Leon asked.

"It doesn't matter." Arthur interrupted. "If Merlin's says he's know someone then we go with what Merlin's say's, because he's right most of the time."

The whole room was silent apart from Merlin's coughing, no-one daring to challenge Arthur's words. The Prince had laid down the laws for everyone very clearly.

Trust Merlin, because he's Arthur and he's said so.

* * *

Percival, Owain and the other knight's knew that Leon had to be in Ealdor by now, Uther didn't know that the knight was gone and Leon had left at such a fast speed that Uther wouldn't be able to catch him quickly.

Aldof ran over to them and stopped just in front of the others. "Uther want's to see all of us now." He said, panting at the same time, from running to them from the castle court room.

The knight's nodded and went to see what Uther wanted.

* * *

Arthur had ordered that every one left the room, so that he could be alone with Merlin for a little while, because he was really quite happy with Merlin, but he told every one else that it was to ask who Merlin thought might be of help. Which he would ask, but there were a few more reason's for his order than just that.

"So." Arthur started when Merlin, after what seemed like ages, stopped coughing. "Who do you think can help us?"

Merlin looked very, well almost fearful, of Arthur suddenly at the question leaving the blonde wondering what he'd said to cause this reaction in the boy.

Merlin had forgotten that he'd sort of volunteered this _'somebody.' _to help them. When (if he was honest) he didn't know whether this _'somebody.' _would even help them or help him, but not Arthur.

With so many thought's racing through his mind, Merlin couldn't notice Arthur's worried looks.

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur asked eventually. Merlin looked at him as if trying to ask a question to him without speaking.

"Ar-Arthur can I a-ask you a que-question?" Merlin asked Arthur. The blonde smiled in return.

"Well you did just ask one, but yes of course you can." Arthur replied finding himself shocked again at his soft tone of voice.

"Okay well promise me you won't mind my question."

"Merlin don't be so silly." Arthur said as he gripped Merlin's hand tighter. "Even if you broke the law I wouldn't mind."

Merlin looked shocked for a minute before finding his voice once again. "But I am Arthur."

Then it was Arthur's turn to looked shocked. Merlin braking the law's of Camelot? No that couldn't be possible Merlin would never brake the law's of Camelot, Would he?

* * *

In the kitchen Hunith and Will had been listening to Arthur and Merlin's conversation. Will finding it extremely interesting, Hunith on the other hand was finding it very nerve racking.

What would Arthur do if Merlin told him about his magic here and now?

Surely he'd have Merlin killed, but then again Arthur had showed extreme love for her son when they'd arrived here.

However Will was half listening to the conversation. After all there was something else on his mind as well. He was very sure that he knew what Arthur was trying to hide.

* * *

"Merlin you can't be breaking the law. It's not like you to do that." Arthur asked very, very confused.

"But Arthur I am." Merlin said his hand getting much hotter in Arthur's and not from Arthur's body heat, but from Merlin's state of panic. "I'm scared to tell you, because if I do I'll turn you against you're father if you refuse to tell him, you could have me killed, or if you don't he will."

"Merlin tell me it can't be that bad."

"Okay well Arthur you see -" Merlin stopped himself to afraid to finish the sentence, but very aware that he actually had to. "I have m-ma-magic." He finally managed to stutter out.

"Oh." Arthur couldn't believe it. From the day he met Merlin he knew there was something about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Now though he knew. "Well Merlin's that's very -"

Merlin felt his breath catch in his throat.

* * *

Hunith was now listening intently to what Arthur was going to say and Will was worried for the safety of Merlin who was very much like a brother to him and his two sister's and brother.

* * *

Uther paced the court room everything had been silent for quite some time now all his knight's did was stare at him.

"We must find Arthur it's extremely important." Uther bellowed across the room.

"Of course it is Sire." Owain replied, very humbly compared to Uther's previous statement.

"Well you were told by him that he was leaving Camelot am I right?"

"Yes Sire we were informed by Arthur." Percival answered since after the question there was a tense minute of silence. After the answer that silence came back.

"Well then why didn't I get told of this?" Uther asked his eyes landing particularly on Owain and Percival. "Come on I want an answer!" Uther shouted.

The knight's didn't know what to say. None of them could find there voice, but they knew that they had to just try and keep Uther in this court room until Leon, Merlin and Arthur could create some kind of distraction for him.

This would be a very long day.

* * *

"Interesting." Arthur finished.

Merlin looked up quickly still feeling like he wasn't able to breath. _Why did Arthur think that his magic was interesting? _

_Was interesting all that Arthur could say? _

_Couldn't Arthur just tell Merlin what he was going to do about his secret rather than say it was interesting?_

Arthur seemed to notice that Merlin was holding his breath and wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. _Should he have said that Merlin's magic was interesting?_

_Did Merlin think that Arthur was going to tell his father?_

Even worse than that Arthur then wondered if Merlin thought ..

No. No Merlin would never think that surely.

"Merlin." Arthur said as he shuffled closer to him and then pulled his _servant, _no, no not _servant_ anymore. Merlin was more than that, much more, in to a very careful hug avoiding the boy's ribs. Arthur didn't want to see Merlin in pain anymore today.

"Are you going to tell him?" Merlin asked his eyes on the brink of tears and voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"No Merlin." Arthur said as he began rubbing Merlin's back gently. "I'll never tell him, never."

"Promise me something?" Merlin asked actually in tears now.

"Anything." Arthur started still continuing to rub his hand up and down Merlin's back soothingly. "Anything for you Merlin."

"When you're father has me executed, promise me -"

"Merlin my father is not going to be allowed to execute you. And if he does he'll have to kill me with you!" Arthur pulled away from Merlin and tilted his face towards him. "I promise I will never let him hurt you and if he does I will make sure he pays for it."

Merlin just looked at Arthur. There was nothing much else that he could do considering that Arthur was now holding on to his chin and lingering dangerously close to him.

Arthur wanted to tell Merlin, but was worried he'd say no. Or that he'd say yes purely for Arthur's protection of his secret. Even if the black haired boy said no, Arthur wouldn't say anything about the secret he knew and the promise that now rested on his shoulder's.

"Arthur shouldn't we be focusing on you're father." Merlin said making Arthur jump out of his thought's and let go of Merlin's chin and (Very unfortunately) move his face away from Merlin's, he must get quicker at this kissing-people you-like-thing.

"Yes Merlin you're right one again."

"Thank you Arthur I do try."

"Any way this _'someone' _that you know do they by any chance have magic?" Arthur asked. He could bet the next word to come out of Merlin's mouth would be -

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"Okay." Arthur knew it would be a _yes_. "So where can we find them?"

"Um well." Merlin was unsure what to do especially after what they'd lost before. "An open field some where where no one here will follow or here us. I don't want every one knowing my secret."

"Okay." Arthur racked his brain surely there was some where they could go that was an open field, where no one would here them and still be able to get back in time for nightfall. "I know just the place and we'll get back before night falls."

"Good. Why do you seem in such a rush to get back before night fall?" Merlin asked out of pure interest. Arthur wasn't afraid of the dark nor did the blonde mind sleeping out on the floor if the woods, well as far as Merlin knew any way.

"Because I love you're mum's cooking. Ready?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Merlin half said and half giggled. Arthur liked his mum's cooking. "Never knew you liked her cooking I would have told her to cook you something special." Merlin half laughed and half giggled this time, not bale to contain his laughter.

"Come on let's go." Arthur said helping Merlin up and leading him to where he had left their horses tied up.

Helping Merlin up on to his horse and then getting on to his own horse they left the small village and began their journey to the big open field space Arthur had spoken of earlier.

* * *

The big creature lay in silence.

It never had anyone to talk to anymore, ever since _that _day.

The black haired boy had been there almost all the time for him to talk to even if it was only a case of _please help me to save Arthur _or _you have to help me or he'll die_ and the one that annoyed him the most was whenever the warlock said _please help me to save the King._

The King was Uther some one who hated all types of magic and consider it evil, all of it. Why the boy wanted so badly to protect the King haunted the creature at first, but he understood now.

_Destiny. _

It was his and the Prince's destiny to unite the lands of Albion. He saw the Warlocks reason's for not letting the King die.

If Uther was to die at the hand's of magic, Arthur could change his mind and hate it and that couldn't happen if destiny was to go as destiny should.

No one could choose their destiny, no matter how great.

And he was included in that.

So getting up the create spread it's wing's and flew off up in to the evening sky.

He had a friend's call to answer to.

* * *

"So this friend." Arthur started as he looked around the empty field. "Where is he?"

"He'll come after I call him."

"How will he know where to find you?" Arthur asked while getting off of Llamrei who instantly started to eat the grass that covered the floor around her.

"He just will." Merlin said as Arthur came and lifted him carefully off of Mystery and placed him on the ground.

Arthur and Merlin walked to the middle of the field and sat down. Arthur tapped his right foot against the soft, green, grassy ground.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"I haven't called him yet Arthur calm down."

"Well call him them we need to get back to Ealdor soon." Arthur said folding his arm's.

"Arthur first though I must tell you that you never killed him." Merlin said.

"Killed who? Merlin who did I never kill tell me." Arthur asked. He was actually very nervous as to who this friend of Merlin's was, but he was so excited at the same time, because he was going to meet one of Merlin's friends.

"The dragon who attacked Camelot." Merlin said flatly.

"What you said I killed him." Arthur shouted.

"Yes. To protect the fact that I had magic." Merlin replied in that even monotone voice of his that, for some reason sent shiver's down Arthur spine, but he loved hearing that voice. That voice to Arthur was so relaxing.

"But Merlin, Gaius said only a dragon lord could control a dragon and that Balinor guy was the last and he died. So please do explain, because I'm now terribly confused." Arthur said trying to get closer to Merlin's even tone of voice.

"Okay, but shouldn't I call my friend first?" Merlin asked in his wonderful, lovely voice again.

"Yes call you're friend first." Arthur replied. Desperately wondering if Merlin already had some one to love, because he was perfect in every way.

Merlin sat back down on the floor and Arthur joined him. The blonde was so tempted to just wrap his arms around the black haired boy, who he thought he now (Thanks to knowing about Merlin's magic.) knew every thing about Merlin, even though there was, in actual fact, so much he didn't know about.

"You might want to cover you're ears and Arthur be aware that he may not help you." Merlin said just above a whisper.

Arthur nodded he had to many question's in his mind to think of or form a proper sentence.

_Why would he need to cover his ears? _

Merlin never spoke very loud, so telling Arthur to cover his ear's was unusual especially coming from Merlin.

_Why might Merlin's friend refuse to help Merlin and him self?_

Merlin was one of the, no the most lovely and nicest person who Arthur had ever met in his life. So why would some one, especially not a friend, wish to not help Merlin. Or was it Arthur this friend may not want to help.

Merlin looked up to the sky drawing in his breath. In his condition this wasn't a very good idea. Shouting words of the old religion to the sky, to someone who may not even help. Gaius would be very annoyed if he knew Merlin was doing this or that he'd even Told Arthur.

This was what showed him and proved to him just how much he trusted Arthur and Arthur hadn't minded, so there was no reason why he maybe couldn't have told the blonde Prince before.

"When you're ready Merlin." Arthur said placing a hand on Merlin's bony shoulder. Merlin looked at Arthur and draw in another long breath. The air to his lungs felt so good but so painful, not that he would regret his choice.

They needed the help and if that meant his own pain to get that help then he didn't mind. He had Arthur with him as well. Even if Arthur was a complete-reckless-prat-of-a-Prince.

He giggled at the thought, but quickly composed him self again and draw in one final shaky unconfident breath.

"You can do it Merlin." Arthur said removing his hand from Merlin's shoulder's so that the boy could concentrate on calling this friend.

Some thing in the back of Arthur's mind was telling him who this friend was, but he would soon see with his own eyes.

Merlin looked up to the sky and with one last breath shouted " Oh … drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes."

Arthur didn't understand a word of what Merlin just said, but had every inch of trust in the boy. He knew that Merlin had just used magic, but he didn't care, didn't mind.

What he did care about, however was Merlin. Arthur knew he shouldn't have let Merlin shout up to the sky like he had, but he hadn't stopped him.

He should have.

Merlin had become very pale and started coughing again. He fell to the ground and Arthur quickly, but gently placed his head on to his lap and looked at his closed eye lid's and the very dangerous looking pale that covered his skin.

Arthur was so stupid at times. This was one of them. He couldn't help Merlin now not now that this had happened to him. He'd have to hope that Merlin's friend had some form of medical knowledge and he'd have to stop Merlin continuing to put his body under stress and making him self ill like this.

1. **Because Arthur didn't like it!**

Arthur hated how Merlin's coughing fit's would last for long amount's of time and how it would then hurt his ribs and make his skinny body tremble with the pain and how much that pained Arthur's heart was horrible for the blonde to have to bare and have no medical knowledge like Gaius or way to help him.

2. **Because it hurt Merlin!**

Merlin was so thin he couldn't just keep doing this. His body wasn't any thing like his or the knight's - well built - Merlin's was skinny and well vulnerable. It made Arthur wonder how Merlin had only been injured once when that battle with those strange knight's happened, when every one was asleep for some reason.

3. **Because of all Merlin's family and friends!**

Hunith and those four children, they cared about him lot's and they must hate it when he was in pain. Especially since Arthur had seen the looks on their faces when Merlin started coughing and shaking.

4.** Because it was Arthur's fault!**

Arthur had caused this If he'd of **NOT** told Merlin to go out and check on his horse's this wouldn't of happened.

If he'd of **NOT **bought that stupid horse off of that stupid dealer this wouldn't have happened.

If he'd of **NOT** waited for Merlin to come back after he'd been longer than he should have.

If he'd of **NOT **been such an arse.

If he'd of **NOT **chucked water over Merlin - Twice.

If he'd of **NOT** shouted as much as he had and called Merlin such a stupid idiot when he was the idiot!

If he'd of **NOT **slashed Merlin's arm with his sword and let it get infected,

Then maybe just maybe Merlin would be okay.

But he wasn't and Arthur knew that better than every one else - Well every one, but Gaius who had much more knowledge than him and Merlin and well most people that Arthur knew.

Suddenly there was a giant shadow over Arthur and an unconscious Merlin's heads, but then just as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

Arthur shrugged it off thinking nothing much of it. That was until it happened again. _"Must be about to rain." Arthur thought._ And that was all Arthur thought.

Until it happened for a third time. What was going on if it was going to rain surely it should be raining by now.

Arthur looked to the sky and thought that he'd find the problem, but all he saw was an ever-darkening sky. He'd have to get back to Ealdor soon.

Unless he stayed here all night. Which at the moment seemed like the only option.

The same shadow seemed to loom over him again for a final time before disappearing from Arthur's eye sight.

"Merlin." Arthur muttered shaking the boy to try and get him to a least open his eyes. "Merlin come on wake up." Arthur was just glad that Merlin was breathing even if he wasn't going to wake up.

He was alive. He was breathing. He was still Merlin.

Arthur shivered as he felt a sudden cold presence around him. He was sure he'd felt it before some where. In Camelot some where.

Another shadow. An increasing presence around him. Another question.

Arthur shivered.

More cold weather. More worries for Merlin. More confusion for Arthur.

A loud sound of fluttering filled the open space. Arthur by instinct pulled Merlin closer, but enough so that he didn't hurt the boy.

Who's presence was this? What was going on? Would something bad happen?

"Merlin." Arthur muttered shaking him again. "Please Merlin. Come on wake up." Arthur looked around the sound of fluttering still filled the open space. The shadows continued to try and play with Arthur's mind. "Merlin wake up please I'm-" Arthur was cut of by the whistling of the tree's as they swayed in the wind. "I'm scared. There I said it Merlin I'm really scared you can laugh if you want to, but please wake up I need you to."

It hurt Arthur and he just didn't know how to say it to anyone. Merlin being hurt made Arthur feel hurt. It was as if what ever happened to Merlin broke him.

It was as if Merlin was one half of Arthur's heart. One half of Arthur living breathing breath.

"You can't hear me can you Merlin?" Arthur asked him. Knowing full well he was only asking himself.

Suddenly Arthur felt something grip his hand. He looked down to see that Merlin's hand was gripped around his. Merlin was still unconscious, but obviously he was somehow aware of Arthur's presence.

It was very strange.

However it strangely reassured Arthur that he wasn't alone and that there was no reason to be scared.

"So we meet at last. Arthur Pendragon!"

_**

* * *

**_

Please review x

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 11 (Squeals happily like a Mouse!)**_

_**Favourites - 5**_

_**Alerts - 10**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. I will update again soon, so that I don't leave you in suspense for to long.**_

_**I'm sorry again for the slight Cliff-hanger.**_

**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**

_**Please review x Bye for now x **_**Love you all and Happy New Year x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!**_

_**Also I so wasn't expecting the great turn out that this actually got I was so shocked! Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

* * *

Arthur decided to start off as confidently as he could.

"Who are-" Arthur started stopping when he turned around, sword drawn and saw what was behind him. He dropped the sword in utter shock.

He'd wondered why it had gotten dark so quickly.

Arthur was scared, okay more than scared, petrified if he was honest. He was also worried because when the last dragon had attacked Camelot before-

The last dragon.

It suddenly hit Arthur. "You're the last dragon! You attacked Camelot!"

The dragon chuckled.. Arthur didn't like it. That laugh was creepy, too creepy. "Yes I did."

Arthur tensed quite noticeably, especially for the dragon. He draw Merlin closer only by a little to avoid hurting him and went to get to his feet.

"Where are you going?" The dragon asked. "Arthur do not leave now. I refuse to hurt you. I'll die if I do."

This interested Arthur. The dragon had hurt him and Camelot before, but was still alive, so what was different this time?

"Arthur stay with me for tonight. I'll bring you back here tomorrow."

Arthur didn't like this comment either. "How do I know you won't eat me or Merlin. He's perfect for you to attack while he's injured." Arthur snarled.

The dragon chuckled again. Arthur really didn't like this.

"Well I won't let you hurt him. I don't care what happens to me." Arthur paused, before deciding to raise his voice. "You hear me? I will never let you put one of those horrible claw's on him!"

"Oh really." This was what the dragon called fun.

"Yes. Why are you speaking like eating or destroying us isn't you're intention though?" Arthur asked he was very confused now.

"Well Arthur if you had given me a chance to explain-"The dragon was cut off once again by Arthur.

"Explain what. You're great plan to eat us!" Arthur interrupted the beast again.

"No. Please young Pendragon, do let me speak." The dragon begged.

"Okay fine. Whatever. I'm not really listening to a dragon who once tried to kill me and my friend and the whole of Camelot."

"Oh. Such a shame I was going to offer you a favour."

Arthur's head shot up. "Really? Well go on offer me." Arthur said looking intently at the creature.

"I thought **you **weren't listening to me anymore." The dragon spoke again. Lengthening the you much more than was actually necessary.

"Yeah well, I listened to that." Arthur fired back at the beast.

"As I saw and heard Arthur. Now this favour that I-" Once again he was cut off.

And you could guess who it was.

But say Arthur and you're wrong. "Kilgharrah." Merlin muttered. Still, to Arthur's already upset mind and heart, unconscious.

"Interesting." The dragon muttered. "Very, very interesting. Intriguing in fact."

Arthur looked confused. "What is" He asked absolutely dumbfounded. But then he had a thought run through his mind. "Are you referring to-"

It hit him. No literally hit him. This, this dragon had just hit him. In the face as well!

"What was that for?" Arthur asked holding his cheek, rubbing it where it had quickly turned red. It luckily didn't scratch. That would have been horrible.

"For wasting tine." The dragon shook his head at Arthur as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on."

"Come on what?" Arthur asked again(At the moment he sounded like a complete and utter idiot. Worse than Merlin and this dragon. It was a waste of time talking to it.

A complete waste of Arthur's good time.

"Get on my hand, unless you plan on walking." Once again the dragon made it sound like Arthur should know full well what the creature was talking about.

"You can't mean-. You were saying-. You're thinking that-." Arthur couldn't think of any more way's to phrase the question, or think of an ending to it (One that didn't make him sound like more of an idiot than he was sure he was already sounding like.)

"Yes Arthur. Hurry up please I don't want to be flying in the dark, not that that's a big problem, but I came a long way for you two now hurry up."

"But I, I-" Arthur stuttered.

"No buts'." The dragon interrupted. "Now come on. You useless idiot."

"Hey, I'm a Prince." Arthur said standing angrily. Hand's clenched tightly in to fist's. "I could easily hurt you. You- You- You-." Arthur paused.

"I what? Arthur." The dragon asked. "Come on say it." The dragon teased. "Or are you such an idiot that you can't make a sentence up in you're mind any more you idiotic prat.""Hey!" Arthur said finding his voice again. "You can't say that to me. I'm-" This time it was the dragon's turn to interrupt the blonde.

"I know who you are." The dragon said looking very offended as if Arthur thought he was stupid. "I know who are Arthur Pendragon, son of King of Uther Pendragon. The rightful heir to the throne of Camelot."

Arthur looked very taken aback at this. How could this, this, thing know so much about him. When he was a dragon. A dragon!

Arthur could easily kill a dragon. He'd killed many magical thing's in the past, but a dragon was extremely different to any thing else like a griffin or a troll. Beside's he had the feeling that it was Merlin who had killed all of those creature's that had challenged Camelot in the past. Not him, not the knight's, not his father, but Merlin. Merlin his clumsy, idiotic servant, Merlin couldn't do one thing right with out falling over or nearly killing some one. Or nearly killing him self as a matter of fact.

"Arthur." Said person looked up at the dragon and broke his train of thought.

"Yes." He started. "What do you want now?

"Come on already Arthur I have Merlin now let's go."

"Oh right yeah. I'll just um get on you're giant claw and then we can get going to wherever we are actually going."

The dragon shook his big head. "You're hopeless Arthur." The dragon sighed. "Absolutely hopeless. Maybe even more hopeless than this other idiot I know."

"Who would that be?" Arthur asked inquisitively.

"Some one less idiotic than you." The dragon said. "Prince Prat as Merlin call's you." The dragon nodded slightly and then began to chuckle.

"What is so funny you better tell me, because I'm much more powerful than you and I'm-"

The dragon once again interrupted the blonde prince.

"You." He said as he grabbed the prince and with a flutter of his wing's took off in to the sky.

Arthur looked at Merlin and than at the ground below them as they flew across the sky.

"I have five word's for you." Arthur said.

"Oh right." The dragon nodded seeming. to be expecting what Arthur was going to say. "Then do share those five word's with me."

It was more of a question than an order. Very unusual for Arthur to hear.

With one more glance down at the ground, Arthur took in a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

"Don't." Arthur started.

"You." The dragon began counting to three in his head.

"Dare." He looked at Arthur's eye's not letting his eye's leave the blonde's face.

"Drop." And as if on cue the dragon's grip loosened and Arthur fell through it's giant claws.

The dragon swooped in and grabbed Arthur again and cheeky grin like Merlin's braced it's feature's.

"Me." Arthur finished. A little bit short of breath. Well he was expecting his death to come and hit him at that moment, so who wouldn't be short of breath?

"Did you enjoy you're little-" The dragon paused. "Fall. Yes that's the word fall. I was going to say trip, but that would have been impossible since we're in the air." He finished nodding.

"It felt much more like you dropped me and no I didn't thank you very much and if you ever drop me like that again, I will kill you." Arthur threatened through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't dare." Kilgharrah said. "Beside's you wouldn't be able to and you must admit if you're honest that was one of the most fun times in you're life." The dragon smiled before bursting out in fit's of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Arthur asked wondering whether the dragon should be focusing on the darkening sky more than laughing.

"Because you're so hilarious. You're worth laughing about." Kilgharrah started laughing again, before pausing momentarily to take in a breath of, very needed, air.

"You're a complete idiot." Arthur complained.

"No I think that you are the idiot here Arthur idiot Pendragon." Kilgharrah said as he landed on the floor of the cave he now used as a home.

Arthur felt himself be placed on to the ground and the firm grip of claws relax as the dragon put him on the ground and laid Merlin on the ground a couple of feet away from him.

"Where are we?" Arthur question as he looked around. It was a bit of an obvious answer, but he wanted to hear it all the same.

"A cave!" Kilgharrah shouted and then went back to looking as if it took all of his energy just to say those two word's to him.

"Sorry I asked." Arthur replied. He knew that they were in a cave, that was obvious to any one even an idiot. Which he could assure himself he was not.

But it seemed that (Unfortunately) the blonde Prince was stuck with a giant idiot. A dragon sized idiot.

"Are you an idiot?" Both turned and asked at the same time, facing each other's question. (Which was the same question both had been waiting for a safe chance to ask.)

They'd taken that chance at the same time, asked the same question and were stuck in the same place, with the same injured Merlin that Arthur had been protecting and looking after for day's, week's even and now here was a dragon trying to help him. He didn't need the help of a dragon to look after his friend.

"Are you going to answer my question Arthur?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Only if you answer mine first you cold blooded beast," Arthur shouted up at him.

"You're both idiot's." Arthur turned on his heel and Kilgharrah redirected his eyes, so that they were both looking at the young warlock.

Arthur ran over to Merlin's side as he tried to sit up, but only hurting him self in the process.

"Lay still Merlin." Kilgharrah's voice echoing around the cave, bouncing off of the wall's.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Arthur looked up at Kilgharrah again, he was so big, he towered over Arthur and Merlin, but Merlin didn't even seem to be afraid or flinch at how loud his voice was when he spoke.

"Kilgharrah you came I see." Merlin said as Arthur carefully lifted Merlin head on to his lap in an attempt to make him even a little bit more comfortable. You couldn't really be comfortable in a cave, unless of course you were Kilgharrah, a dragon.

"I have told you before young Warlock I can not resist the call of a dragon lord even if I wanted to."

"Wait a minute you said dragon lord."

"Yes young Pendragon. And why does that intrigue you so much my I ask?"

"The last dragon lord was Balinor."

"Yes we are all aware of that Arthur." Kilgharrah replied smirking.

"Yes, but when you attacked Camelot me and Merlin went in search of Balinor."

"Yes Arthur I guessed that." Kilgharrah was already looking very bored.

"We found him and he died Kilgharrah, he died and he was the last dragon lord."

"No he wasn't Arthur." Merlin said feeling very left out of this current conversation.

"Gaius said he was!" Arthur seemed very shocked, but still very willing to belief that Balinor was the last of the dragon lords. Arthur looked towards Kilgharrah, not believing what Merlin said to be true. "Kilgharrah?"

"Merlin is correct." Kilgharrah smirked. "Why that look Arthur?" Kilgharrah questioned. "You look more like a fish than a Prince. All be it a Prat of a Prince, but still you look like a fish." Kilgharrah's smirk got wider if that was even possible.

Merlin looked up at Arthur's face and began to giggle and laugh at the look on his usually calm face. Arthur placed a careful hand gently on Merlin's chest just above six of his rib's, three to four of which were his badly injured one's.

Arthur knew why they were laughing. His eye's looked like they did when he was beaten by Morgouse and his mouth was held a gap like a fish as Kilgharrah had pointed out. He looked nothing like a Prince.

"Explain to me then why he wasn't." Arthur said closing his mouth.`

"Of course we'll explain young Pendragon." Kilgharrah said smirk disappearing. "I let you're little friend Merlin to do all of the explaining."

Merlin instantly looked to Kilgharrah in shock. "Oh no Kilgharrah don't you dare try and put the explaining down to me you're doing some of it."

"Correction Merlin I'm doing none of it and you're doing all of it." Kilgharrah said as he made him self comfortable. "I'm ready for the explaining to start now." Kilgharrah said smiling as it laid on the stone floor.

"Yes Merlin I'm ready to, so please do begin." Arthur smiled as well knowing he would soon know all about Balinor.

"I'll get you back for this Kilgharrah." Merlin growled lowly at the dragon.

"No you won't, because I came a long distance for you and Arthur and then I personally flew you both back here. So, Merlin you can do the explaining and take it from me that Prince is very heavy." Kilgharrah finished. Merlin knew he was right it was his turn to do a favour for Kilgharrah.

"Is that why you dropped me many feet towards the ground?" Arthur asked shocked. Merlin looked up at Arthur after he said the word drop.

"_Kil_gharrah you dropped him?" Merlin looked shocked as Kilgharrah just smirked his common smirk once again. "Why did you drop him?" Merlin decided to ask.

"I told you he's heavy."

"I am not." Arthur said grumpily crossing his arm's and looking down at Merlin who was giving him that _yes-you-are-very-heavy-for-me-any way-Arthur-Pendragon_ look. Arthur looked away quite annoyed that both thought that he was heavy. "Any way Merlin why don't you explain now." He said trying to escape the subject of his weight and what ever the pair would decide to bring up after that.

"Okay well you're injury caused a lot of trouble, so I tried to find help. I found Balinor and he healed you-." Merlin was interrupted.

"I want every single little detail by the way Merlin." Arthur said and Kilgharrah took his opportunity to join in.

"Yes Merlin every little detail."

"Difficult Person." Merlin said looking at Arthur, before looking up at Kilgharrah. "Complicated Dragon."

"On with the explaining Merlin." Arthur barked at him.

Merlin sighed. "He healed you using magic and then gave me something to eat. Then you woke up and-"

"Was it good?"

"Was what good Arthur?" Merlin asked. Kilgharrah just rolled his eye's and began wondering whether Arthur's only talent was interrupting oh and being a prat.

"The food Merlin." Arthur said. "Was his cooking any good."

"Arthur." Merlin looked completely shocked this time. "Is all you ever think about you're stomach?"

"No Merlin I think about many other thing's as well."

"Like?" Kilgharrah asked only because he was a difficult sort of dragon.

"I'll tell you later." Arthur said. "Let Merlin continue." Arthur finished waving his hand.

"Fine, but I'll make sure you do. And it was you who was doing all of the interrupting with you're stupid question's."

"Yeah well what ever." Arthur said. " Merlin continue please."

"Well yes his cooking was good." Merlin smirked at the look of disappointment on Arthur's face. "While we were eating I talked to him about him coming with us back to Camelot and he refused."

"I gathered that." Kilgharrah looked very bored at hearing about the part of the story he didn't see. "Get to the main part."

"This is the main part." Arthur snarled before asking Merlin one again to continue and not to stop unless it was actually necessary this time. So Merlin did so.

"And then in the morning I was sitting on the rock's watching Balinor who was on the other side of the small river like thing and then you came out all like _'What the hell did you give me I feel great.'_" Merlin said imitating Arthur's tone of voice from when it had happened just over a year ago. Since they'd only just found Morgana and at the right time of year as well as it was now winter.

Arthur looked very disapprovingly at Merlin's tone of voice and Kilgharrah's sudden laughter at it. Merlin caught Arthur's look of disapproval and stopped his laughing with Kilgharrah who stopped as soon as Merlin did.

Merlin continued. "Then we talked and then we left and while we were stopping to set up camp Balinor appeared and said that he'd reconsidered and decided that he'd help us. Then me and Balinor went looking for fire wood which was when I thanked him and we talked about Ealdor and my mother and I."

"Why was he interested in you and you're mother and Ealdor if he wasn't interested in even helping us in the first place?"

"Well Arthur he had his reason's." Merlin said as he started fiddling with his finger's, because he really wanted to avoid the really small, but big detail that Balinor wasn't just Balinor to him.

"_Ar_thuurrr." Kilgharrah said exaggerating his name. "Just let Merlin continue explaining it was only just getting interesting."

"I thought you were bored." Arthur snapped hating the way Kilgharrah had said his name.

"Well it's interesting now and I'm not bored now." Kilgharrah whined like a little child. Not the huge dragon he actually was.

"Stop it both of you you're acting like little children." Merlin said feeling very annoyed at there behaviour. He was the injured one and he was the one who had to stop the stupid conflict between the two that he was stuck with in a cave for a whole night.

"You were asleep Arthur and me and Balinor were still awake, so we were talking as he carved something. When I woke up in the morning he'd finished it and placed it next to me in front of my face. I got up and **you-**" Merlin said exaggerating the word you. "Put you're hand over my mouth and said that Cenred's men where there and then we were attacked by Cenred's men and you pushed me behind you and started fighting them.

"Oh no!" Kilgharrah explained suddenly. Making the two boy's look over at him.

"What is it know Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked and Arthur was actually able to pick up concern in Merlin's tired voice. It was as if Merlin had heard something different to Arthur.

"I sat on my claw." Kilgharrah said sadly as he looked down on his giant, aching claw.

"Oh." Arthur looked very annoyed know. "You interrupt this very exciting explanation, because you sat on your own claw. What kind of dragon are you?" Arthur snarled very, very, very dangerously.

"The last kind of dragon Arthur." Kilgharrah snarled back, but in a much less dangerous tone of voice.

"Okay I'm going to continue explaining now." Merlin said fed up of the snarling and shouting of Arthur and Kilgharrah.

"You do that Merlin it my take my mind off of the pain in my claw."

"Yeah Merlin do continue and you might just manage to shut that thing up." Arthur said in a very annoyed tone if voice that Merlin had never liked. Mainly because it was that _Merlin-you-haven't-done-this _or _Merlin-you-have-to-do-this_ tone of voice.

"Well we were all busy fighting, you had the best fighting skill's and didn't look like you needed any help."

"Of course I didn't need help Merlin."

Kilgharrah mimed what Arthur had said in a very childish tone, before allowing the young warlock to continue.

"Well yes any way. One of them came up behind me and I didn't see the until it was nearly to late. I turned around just in time to see him behind me, but obviously my fighting skill's weren't any thing like your's, so I instantly had a disadvantage."

Arthur was looking so shocked even he hadn't seen this part of the battle since he was focusing on his own.

Kilgharrah was thinking the same. He hadn't seen this part of the battle either. One because he just wasn't there and two, because he was far too busy focusing on trying to kill Uther and destroy Camelot even though he could see now that that was very much the wrong decision.

"Any way I ended up dropping my sword."

"If I had been watching you I bet I would have seen that coming." Arthur said in his Princely tone of voice.

"Yes Arthur, but you weren't."

"Nether were you Kilgharrah."

"So I'd dropped my sword and was about to be killed when my fath- Balinor jumped in the way to protect me and was killed and then I used my magic to kill the guy who killed him by pushing him in to the bark of a tree. That was when you saw me holding him, crying, not aware of what he had said to me."

"Continue." Kilgharrah said.

"Me and Arthur returned and Arthur told Uther. And he said about how many year's he had wished to have heard that news's, but hadn't wished to hear it then. Arthur you then asked for you're knight's to volunteer. Sir Leon volunteered and then basically so did every one else. I them told you that I was coming with you to fight Kilgharrah and then-"

Arthur could see tear's coming to Merlin's eye's, but didn't know what reason Merlin would have to cry unless there was some thing that Merlin hadn't said.

Arthur thought back to when Merlin had been explaining what had happened to the last dragon lord to him and Kilgharrah and how that wasn't actually the last dragon lord. Merlin had said _"my fath- Balinor." _Was Merlin going to say father?

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin looked at him. The start of tear's still visible in his eye's. "What is it?"

"Earlier when you were explaining you went to say Balinor's name, but you said fath and then stopped your self and said Balinor instead."

"Yeah so?" Merlin asked. Kilgharrah already knew where this was going.

"Did you mean to say father by any chance?" Merlin looked shocked, but refused to speak. "You were going to call him father."

"Because he was my father Arthur."

"Of course he- wait did you say he was?"

"Yes Arthur that is exactly what Merlin said."

"Oh." Arthur felt very, very strange now and for no known reason to his mind. He could feel Kilgharrah's giant eye's watching him and he could see Merlin's worried face in the back of his mind.

But he didn't know what to say.

For once he actually didn't know what to say. He wanted to laugh and bring back up Merlin and Kilgharrah's earlier argument of his weight and wished that he could just hear Merlin's sweet, loving laugh and Kilgharrah's creepy, evil like cackling laughter once more. Not silence.

He just didn't like the silence.

At the moment it was gripping him not allowing him to speak, to say what he so much wished to say.

"Merlin." Said person looked up at him. Kilgharrah as well diverted his eye's to Merlin. "I'm so sorry."

That was all he could say.

Kilgharrah looked at Arthur and nodded. He apparently liked what Arthur had just said very much as his grin widened as well.

But, Arthur had another question that he wanted an answer to.

"Earlier the two of you said Balinor wasn't the last dragon lord, so tell me who is."

Merlin and Kilgharrah were silent for a little while exchanging glare's at each other.

Merlin took in a deep breath he had to tell Arthur. "I am."

Arthur looked completely shocked. Merlin was the last dragon lord! That was when another question formed in his mind.

"Then why did we go and look for Balinor?" Arthur shouted much louder and harder voiced then he'd wanted.

There was a long silence. Merlin and Kilgharrah didn't look at each other this time and Arthur spent his time looking between the two. Nether of them looked at him.

And he suddenly got the feeling that that was the wrong question to ask.

_**

* * *

**_

Please review x

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 15**_

_**Favourites - 11**_

_**Alerts - 13**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**

_**Please review x Bye for now x **_**Love you all x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!**_

_**Also I so wasn't expecting the great turn out that this actually got I was so shocked! Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12**_

_**Oh and check out the poll on my profile to tell me which character's you want more of and I will write more with those characters.**_

* * *

"I wasn't a dragon Lord when we went looking for him Arthur." Merlin's voice was low, sad and almost regretful for some reason that Arthur didn't seem to know and it worried him, more than it actually should. "I wish that we had just left him as he was."

Arthur froze. Had Merlin wanted Camelot to be destroyed. Why would he wish that? "Why?"

"Arthur if we hadn't had gone looking for him, he wouldn't have left those caves to come and try to protect Camelot. He wouldn't have-" Merlin swallowed hard, before trying to continue his sentence, but his voice betrayed him and only came out as a whisper. Arthur didn't hear, but Kilgharrah did.

Dropping it's head back on to his claw's Kilgharrah looked at Arthur, Merlin couldn't say it to the blonde, so he would instead. "He wouldn't have died."

* * *

Still the knight's didn't have answer's to Uther's question's that he had kept firing at them.

He didn't give them much time to answer them or think of an answer though, before continuing with his next question.

They had been standing in that court room for about and hour now although it seemed much, much longer than that to them.

Percival thought that it was Uther's presence. Thing's always seemed longer when he was around.

Owain thought it was the size of the room and how few people there actually were in it at the moment. But then of course there was his other idea of why time seemed longer and that was Uther's amount of power.

None of them liked the amount of power Uther had, especially when his son wasn't there with them to change his decision's on things.

* * *

"But you did want to save Camelot though." Arthur asked.

"Yes of course I did Arthur, but I wanted my father to live as well." Merlin said in an even sadder voice than he had spoken in before.

"Arthur." Kilgharrah started, purely so that he could get Arthur's attention, he knew that he would already have Merlin's. "The young Warlock had every intention of protecting Camelot like he had for many year's." Kilgharrah would get to Arthur very easily with what he was about to mention, but he didn't care and Merlin was always here with hi to knock Arthur out.

"Imagine Arthur that we were under attack in this cave and the only thing that could stop the attack was the King of Camelot, in other word's you're father. So you and Merlin go on a quest to find him. He comes with you and you get attacked by bandit's on the way back."

Arthur's finger twitched and Merlin shook his head at the dragon and gave him a look that Kilgharrah knew was the young dragon Lord trying to tell him that he must be insane to be doing what he was. Kilgharrah just looked at the annoyed look on Arthur's face as he gritted his teeth.

"You're father died in you're arm's trying to protect you, so then you become King and save us all. Get it now Arthur? In that situation Merlin's wishes now that he'd just left his father were he was, because if he had-"

"He would still be alive." Arthur finished looking away from the dragon. "I understand."

"At last." Kilgharrah said happily. "I thought that you really were becoming a dollop head for a moment then."

"I am not a dollop head. Kilgharrah." Arthur said, meanwhile Merlin was just giggling at it.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I wasn't sure that I could at that time Arthur." Merlin felt so bad telling Arthur this. "I didn't know if I could trust you enough back then."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked not sure as to why Merlin just said that he didn't trust him enough back then.

"I trusted you Arthur, but just not enough to tell you that he was my father."

Kilgharrah could see how uncomfortable Merlin looked at the moment, so he decided to help him a little. "So Arthur what do you eat?"

"What do I eat." Arthur repeated with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes Arthur that is what I asked you." Kilgharrah said annoyed. He was actually very interested to know what Arthur did actually eat.

"Um Kilgharrah I know what Arthur eats." Merlin told the giant dragon.

Kilgharrah seemed very interested in this news. "Well then young warlock do tell me what that um um-"

"Clot pole" Merlin said.

"Yes what does that clot pole eat."

"I am not a clot pole." Arthur said.

Kilgharrah didn't care.

Merlin found it funny. "He eats meat and cheese and bread and some other stuff and he drink's water and wine." Merlin told Kilgharrah.

"No wonder you're fat Arthur. Cheese, really do you need to eat cheese?" Kilgharrah asked. "I see no purpose in eating cheese."

"No you don't, but I do and I like cheese." Arthur moaned crossing his arm's over his chest.

"Clot pole."

"Idiotic dragon."

"Dollop head."

"Wait a minute Kilgharrah. Only Merlin call's me things like that." Arthur said confused.

"I have been learning what name's Merlin call's you Arthur it's very fun actually to call you names."

"Hey I only let Merlin call me name's like that because I l-" Arthur stopped him self there was no way that he was telling Merlin at the moment, yet alone a dragon that he barely knew.

"Because you what Arthur?" Merlin asked hoping that what Arthur was about to say would answer his earlier unanswered question.

Arthur shook his head. "It's nothing."

Hunith sat in front of the small fire of her little house. Merlin had said that they may be back late, so not to cook any dinner for them unless they were back before she cooked it.

* * *

They weren't back yet and Hunith was actually worried now. The pair had been much longer than they said that they would be.

Will and his friends had come and knocked on the door a little while ago to ask how Merlin was and if he and Arthur had actually even come back yet, but Hunith had to sadly tell them she didn't know how Merlin was, because he and Arthur hadn't returned.

They still hadn't.

She could remember Merlin saying something about Arthur and cooking, but it had simply skipped her mind, considering that her son and the Prince of Camelot hadn't come back and some would say missing.

She just hoped that they were alright.

Merlin had fallen asleep a little while ago leaving Arthur left alone, awake, with Kilgharrah. Arthur didn't think that he would be getting any sleep tonight.

How could Merlin sleep when Kilgharrah had such big eyes and teeth and a big grin and a very evil sounding laugh. Arthur could only assume that they had been friends for a long amount of time.

"So." Arthur said. "What did you do?" Arthur asked Kilgharrah.

"What did I do when?" Kilgharrah asked choosing not to call him 'young Pendragon' again as Arthur didn't seem to particularly like it.

"You know how did you and Merlin meet and how are you two so friendly?" Arthur asked nervously trying to ease the tension between them , since Merlin had fallen asleep.

"In my prison of a cave underneath Camelot's castle." Kilgharrah explained knowing how tense it was between the two of them and, if he was honest, he didn't like it.

"And how did Merlin of all people know how to get to down there to you through those two big, metal gates when my father has the only key and hasn't even ever let me go down there?" Arthur asked.

"Using magic to break the locks and I called him when ever he was asleep which now that I think about it was actually quite mean." Kilgharrah finished.

"Yeah that must have been mean."

"What would?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Waking him up in the middle of the night. I hate being woken up in the middle of the night. Like when I found Merlin in my room with a mirror look out of the window 'spying' on Lady Catrina, although now I know that he was trying to find out if she really was a troll." Arthur took in a deep breath, so that he could continue speaking. "And then of course there was the time when some thing or some one, who I now assume to be Merlin came in and took some thing-"

"Something?" Kilgharrah questioned.

"Yes some thing, I don't know what it was, but any way the curtain's around my bed fell down on top of me when I woke up and drew my sword."

"As if by magic." Kilgharrah muttered.

"Yes as if by- Wait, did Merlin use magic then to make them fall down?"

"Yes Arthur for a good fighter, you really are an idiot."

"You can't call me an idiot, but Merlin can." Arthur saw Kilgharrah's grin widen a lot and then realised what he had said. "Oh I didn't mean that I meant to say that no one can call me an idiot."

"It's okay Arthur I understand what you want to say, but can't say." Kilgharrah said looking over at Merlin and how peaceful he was through all of this.

"He's sleeping well." Arthur said noticing Kilgharrah staring at his servant. He really needed to start making a list of rules when it came to Merlin and other people or in this current case dragon's.

"Yes. I think that we should go to sleep as well Arthur." Kilgharrah said settling down and closing his eyes. "Good night Pendragon."

Arthur didn't know what to say for a moment before deciding on something simple. "Same to you Kilgharrah." He didn't really know how to say good night to a dragon or think that he ever would get a chance to do so.

Arthur had no clue what he was supposed to do now. Merlin and Kilgharrah were both asleep, so he would just um, um, listen. That's what he was going to do he was going to listen and wait until Merlin and Kilgharrah woke up, so that they could go home.

So while Arthur was just '_listening' _he started to here some very strange sound's that sounded like soldier's or bandit's.

**The noise got closer.**

They had sword's or from what he could hear anyway. From the noise they were making he guessed that there was about five or six of them.

**How ever many there were they were getting closer.**

He shuffled over to were Merlin lay and tried to gently shake him awake. "Merlin." He said through gritted teeth. "Wake up." He gave up in the end and looked over at Kilgharrah. He'd have to wake him. No on second thought's he'd leave Kilgharrah to sleep.

**They were much closer. He over heard mumbling about killing what ever had flown in here and it's company.**

Arthur suddenly realised that some one must have seen them and told who ever their King or leader was. Knowing his luck it would be Cenrid. How much he hoped it wasn't.

**He could hear then clearly now and see slight flicker's of light.**

He had no choice. He had to either let them die or wake up Kilgharrah.

He looked at Merlin and how peaceful he looked. Arthur guessed he was actually sleeping well for once. Oh stupid bandit's or army people or who ever they were. In Arthur's opinion they were all a group of idiotic clot poles.

He felt so bad having to do this. He hoped that Merlin would sleep through this, but while being so lost in his thought's he was proven wrong.

"Arthur?" Merlin said shocked. "Shouldn't you be as-"

Arthur placed a hand over Merlin's mouth. "Shh. There's people coming."

"Who's people?"

"Bandit's, soldier's from another kingdom? I don't now Merlin. I haven't looked them in the face."

"So what are you doing?"

"I was going to wake you up, but you woke up your self. Now all we have to do is walk out."

"You think that will work Arthur. Kilgharrah could get us out quicker." Merlin told the blonde.

"He's asleep." Arthur said pointing to him.

"Then we wake him."

"Merlin he's a dragon."

"So that's no different." Merlin said carefully getting up and holding on to the wall, he started to walk over to the sleeping dragon as quickly as his body would let him.

Arthur shook his head this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly he heard the loud sound of Kilgharrah waking up. Merlin actually did it. He woke up Kilgharrah.

But Kilgharrah seemed to have made a loud enough sound who ever was hunting them had managed to find their hide out.

They were trapped.

Now Arthur knew how it felt to be one of the rabbit's he hunted far too often for Merlin's liking.

"Kilgharrah I hate to rush you, but if we could get out of here now would be good."

"Don't worry Arthur I have a plan." Kilgharrah said speaking with so much confidence.

"Then for you're sake it better work." Arthur snarled as he walked over to stand with Merlin and Kilgharrah.

**They walked in to the cave sword's drawn to find Fire. **

Fire.

That was all they found. The men were so worried about running for their lives they didn't see the giant shadow that was above them move.

Kilgharrah landed on the ground from where he had picked the two up. He wished that he could spend some more time with the blonde, but Arthur and Merlin needed to get back. He had already put them in danger. H e knew that he shouldn't have taken the pair back there with him. But yet he still did and that's what matter's.

He did and he put their lives in danger.

"Good bye Arthur, Merlin." Kilgharrah said as he once again took off in to the night sky to find some one new to go and stay.

"So then Merlin let's get home." Merlin didn't reply after a little while and Arthur was sure he heard the sound of footsteps.

He turned around to see Merlin on the ground, unconscious.

He'd been knocked out.

Arthur felt something hit him on the head and that was when he realised how stupid he actually was.

He fell to the ground. His eyes closed, but before all became black his mind thought back to one thing.

He missed Hunith's cooking from that evening.

Then every thing went black.

_**

* * *

**_

Please review x

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 18**_

_**Favourites - 14**_

_**Alerts - 16**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. Sorry this chapter's a little short. Next chapter will be a lot longer and they'll be a bit more fighting and magic.**_

**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x Remeber to check out the poll.**

_**Please review x Bye for now x **_**Love you all x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!**

_**Also I so wasn't expecting the great turn out that this actually got I was so shocked! Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed. Please remember to check out my poll.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12**_

* * *

Arthur blinked as he opened his eyes. His head hurt, but it didn't feel to bad as his memories started to come back to him.

He had been in a cave with Kilgharrah, after the dragon had dropped him in the air that was. And then they had been forced to leave, because if some people and Merlin-

Arthur's thought's froze on that word - Merlin. His important and very dear friend Merlin.

Arthur remembered the pain he'd felt when that strange unknown item had hit him on the head, Merlin was much weaker than him and when he was hurt, he was even weaker.

Arthur desperately started scanning around the place for Merlin, not taking in any of his surrounding's to worried about finding a certain someone.

Then he panicked.

He couldn't find the one he so desperately hoped he would find. _Had his kidnapper's only taken him? Why wouldn't they take both of them? Why knock Merlin out first then only take him? Why, why, why. _It was all that filled his head, all that was running through his mind at the current moment.

Then _why's _turned in to _what if's. What if Merlin was dead. What if Merlin was lost some where in the forest. What if Merlin had managed to get home to Ealdor. What if Merlin … _Arthur shivered stopping his thought's. He felt as if there was some thing that he was missing, some thing related to Merlin.

He'd looked around the place and he'd thought of possible situation's, none of which he had actually liked, so next all he had to do was listen and the maybe find some one he could actually talk to and maybe, just maybe, get some answer's out of off, although he knew just how unlikely that was.

Arthur decided to go with listening first. He was listening as carefully as he could and was currently only hearing foot steps and light chatter.

He sighed that was so not helpful he hated it when thing's weren't clear. It made him have to use his brain and he hated using his brain some times, especially when it involved a lot of hard thinking.

That was Merlin's job.

It was Merlin's job to be an idiot, to do all of the thinking and planning and what ever job's Arthur gave him to do considering the fact that Merlin, in all reality, was his man servant.

His man servant. No his friend. Arthur lowered his head in disappointment.

His wonderful friend who he had failed to protect.

Poor Merlin. Then he remembered his promise to Gaius. If he went back to Camelot with no Merlin or a Merlin in a worse state than when he left he was, as good as or even, dead.

Arthur took his time to look around. There was nothing interesting in his little captive area. No weapon's or any thing he could use to get him self free.

He hadn't brought his armour, or his sword and he even hadn't brought his crossbow with him when they went to meet this friend of Merlin's thinking that this friend was a person when it turned out to be a damn dragon called Kilgharrah!

Or maybe Merlin could call Kilgharrah, like he had done before. Then Kilgharrah could come flying in, save them, hopefully bring some kind if weapon for Arthur to use, so that he could kill some one who had held them captive - _no wait get rid of the weapon idea. _Arthur thought before continuing.

Then Kilgharrah could fly them back to their horses and **WAIT **this time to make sure they actually managed to get back to Ealdor in one piece this time with out having any one jump them from behind and knock them out using some thing very heavy.

Although when Arthur thought about it, it probably wouldn't take some thing very heavy to knock Merlin out.

The voices out side got louder and Arthur could hear some of what they were saying as he shook his head to get rid off his thought's, so that he could try and put together the words they were saying in to actual sentences.

The most he managed to remember was a couple of word's out of the many that had been spoken by what sounded like quite a few different people's voices.

They had spoke about him and Merlin, but had actually named him as Prince Arthur of Camelot and just assumed that Merlin was some kind of knight or servant. Arthur had forced him self to hold on to his laughter, so that he didn't give away the fact that he was awake and planning an escape.

When they stopped speaking he started to look around desperately trying to find some thing that could break the chain's, which he seemed to have just realised (After a lot of time wasted trying to pull them off) that they were metal and that he would need some thing much harder than his hands and teeth to brake them, he found a couple of big stones.

They were not of very much use to him. Merlin should be able to free him self when he wakes up he has magic then he could come and free Arthur, because they are friends.

Or Merlin could free him self, some how or some weird way remember the location, get Kilgharrah to come back with him and then free Arthur that way.

Although Arthur like both idea's he loved the idea where Merlin would just free them both then kiss Arthur. That was Arthur favourite idea by far.

But it would most likely never happen.

Arthur felt the chain's from around his wrist fall to the ground. In all his thinking he hadn't realised his anger had suddenly risen.

When Arthur was angry he could be very dangerous. He could be even more dangerous though if he didn't know what he was angry at or why he was angry.

Standing up carefully, Arthur quietly made his way out. Compared to earlier no one seemed to be around. It was dark, so Arthur assumed that it was the night, most likely some time near mid night considering the fact that it was only just getting dark when he and Merlin had been taken here.

Arthur was not a very quiet person. He and his father shouted quite often, Merlin however was a quiet person.

Oh why couldn't Arthur have some of Merlin's skills.

Merlin has magic, a good brain for thinking, he was quiet and helpful. Arthur was sort of the opposite to Merlin if he fought about for a long amount of time, but he wasn't much of a thinker and never had been.

He continued to creep around as carefully as possible. Merlin could be good at hiding if he wished to be. Arthur remembered the time all to well when Merlin had hidden him self underneath his bed. That was the last place Arthur was going to actually look for Merlin before that. Now though if he wanted to find Merlin he always looked under his bed first.

Something bumped in to Arthur and he, having quick reflexes, grabbed them, quite easily managing to keep a hold on them until he realised who it was he had bumped in to.

"Merlin." He hissed. Only to be met with Merlin's lovely goofy smile.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"How did you get free?"

"Same why you did obviously. I broke the chains." Merlin said as if it was obvious.

"I know that I mean did you use magic." Arthur though he had been clear enough the first time he had asked.

"Yes I used magic." Merlin smiled pathetically. "And I used my magic to knock every one out."

It was now Arthur's turn to smile. "You are great when you use your brain." Arthur said patting Merlin's head, rather than hitting him on the head.

The two walked off silently neither of them knowing what to say until Arthur decided to speak up when they had found Mystery and Llamrei again, who unsurprisingly was stuffing her face with the green grass that was, since it had got dark actually looked black in colour.

"We missed your mother's cooking."

All Merlin could bring him self to do in reply was laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

Please review x

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 20**_

_**Favourites - 15**_

_**Alerts - 1**_

_**And I'm sorry it's short I've been ill this week, but I will write lot's more for the next chapter. Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**

_**Please review x Bye for now x **_**Love you all x**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!**_

_**Also I so wasn't expecting the great turn out that this actually got I was so shocked! Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12**_

Merlin and Arthur rode back in to Ealdor very early in the morning, after the very shocking change of event that had taken place over the last few hours.

Arthur was absolutely starving and wanted nothing more than to go in to Merlin and Hunith's house and eat some of Hunith's very good cooking. He hadn't, at first, actually liked it, but after thinking it over an awful lot(Usually when he couldn't sleep at night) he decided that he actually did quite like it.

The rare few people that were awake, such as the farmers, would smile as they rode by, directed more at Merlin than Arthur, as most were afraid of the blonde haired Prince.

Arthur had the power to have any of these people executed if he wished for no reason what so ever or for just approaching him and saying hello, so a smile was all Arthur got from the villagers who didn't know him very well. Hunith, Merlin and those four little children had other opinions, so it seemed.

Arthur and Merlin came to a stop and carefully dismounted their horses and lead them in to the barn next to Hunith's house.

The pair than walked slowly and quietly in to the small, old house trying not to disturb Hunith's sleep, if she even was sleeping.

They could both hear voices and wondered why Hunith would be up and awake at this time of morning, but then again it could always be Sir Leon who was awake, after all he was a Knight it was in his nature to be awake so early.

The pair walked in through the door smiling at each other as they walked, that was until their eyes saw what they wished they hadn't.

"Arthur."

_**Please review x**_

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 22**_

_**Favourites - 16**_

_**Alerts - 18**_

_**And I'm sorry it's short I've been ill again for most of this week, but I'm better know, so I promise next week **__**I will **__**write lot's more for the next chapter. Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**

_**Please review x Bye for now x **_**Love you all x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So since so many of you like this story I decided to update it for you since I had nothing better to do as I did my homework at lunch in the school library and really annoyed the librarian - that was fun.**_

_**Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12.**_

* * *

Arthur looked around the room Sir Leon stood a little way away from the door looking down at his feet, while his fingers fiddled with the long red cape.

Hunith and the four children stood behind him, scared expressions clearly plastered on to the children's faces, while Hunith didn't show much emotion at all - just like Merlin.

Speaking of Merlin.

The young black haired servant stood against the wall looking anywhere below his knees and fiddled with his fingers. Even he wasn't showing his emotions in this situation, which Arthur found very hard to believe.

The young blonde, face to face with his worst fear, which for most people should be their only safe sanctuary.

Not to him.

The stone cold face he was faced with sent shivers down his spine, even with out the other things he could say. The worse things.

There was nothing good about _'that.' _Yes _'that' _is what Arthur wished to refer to him as. Not his real title he wasn't any thing that was deserving of such a thing.

_That _things blue eyes were like the seas, oceans and rivers in the deep cold of winter. _That _things stone face was enough to make any Noble, Knight, Servant and Prince scared and cowering at one look. _That _things monotone loud voice could send the soul some where far from the body. _That _things cold heart, the killer of many innocent, was the worst thing about it, but in all truth and in Arthur's opinion - it just doesn't have one.

All of this scared many people and almost all knew it's name, but most would never dare speak it, just because of the fear it sent through them. It scared Arthur and he wished he could just speak his mind to what he called a _thing _an _it _and _that_ he wanted to admit his feelings about it, but then there was the fact he could never admit, because of one thing and one thing alone.

_That _thing was Arthur's father. Arthur's evil father.

The blonde stood by the door still only having shut it to hear that monotoned voice, that was still just as loud as always. All the people in the room were looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

Everyone, but Merlin.

_**

* * *

**_

Please review x

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 28**_

_**Favourites - 18**_

_**Alerts - 19**_

_**Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

_**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**_

_**Please review x Bye for now x Love you all x Please check out my poll for this story x**_

_**This is only short-ish, because I'll update again on Saturday and there might be a few songs that will go with the next chapter that my friend had me listen to today while we were walking home and as soon as I heard two of them I knew that I had to use them in this at some point. They won't be in the next chapter though (Most likely) If you have any other suggestions for songs you want me to use or think might work please tell me or if I don't use them in this, I'll write a separate fic with them in.**_

_**X bye for now X**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying this story, I was going to update yesterday or early this morning, but I didn't get a chance, because I wasn't allowed on my computer last night. And in the last chapter when I said about the librarian, I meant my friend and I annoyed the librarian in the public library, while doing our homework by listening to music - It was very fun she told us to shut up in the end and we refused, so she stomped of somewhere and we started laughing, which she then told us off for when she came back with a glass of water.**_

_**Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12.**_

* * *

Merlin's eyes didn't seem to land on Arthur, just the floor. Yay for the floor it suddenly had another purpose apart from standing, sitting and sleeping on it which was looking at it as Merlin was so busy doing now.

Arthur wandered if he got down on the floor and just laid there directly under Merlin's eye sight then the boy would have to look at him and have no choice about it. Although knowing Merlin, was Merlin, he would instantly sense Arthur's idea and look in some other direction and the blonde would be left laying on the floor like an idiot.

That was Merlin's job. There was no way it was becoming Arthur's.

Merlin had always been scared of Uther. If Arthur could tell Merlin the unknown truth.

After what seemed like years to Arthur Merlin actually lifted his gaze off of the floor and looked at Arthur. Hooray! At last.

Arthur looked deeply in to Merlin's hurt covered eyes. How he wished that he could just hug the boy there and then. Curse his stupid, horrible father for being here.

Arthur sighed and took in a deep breath before he turned, nervously, to look at his father. "Why, how and when." Arthur asked annoyed.

His father looked confused before he voiced his confusion to Arthur. "What do you mean?" He asked in that same cold tone, Arthur shivered he hated that voice.

"I mean." Arthur started trying to gain his composure again, it had taken him so long just to get it together in the first place. "_Why_ are you hear? _How_ did you know I was here? And finally _when_ did you get here?" Arthur finished his tone of voice wavering from powerful to weak as he spoke.

"Why I'm here Arthur is to take you back to Camelot." Uther answered the first of Arthur's questions.

"And the other questions what are your answers to them?" Arthur asked.

"How I found out that you were here in Ealdor was from some Knights. Shall we go and see them?" Uther asked, but not asked, as he them just walked out the door ushering Arthur to follow.

Arthur turned to open the door, only to find a sad and sorry looking Sir Leo already holding it open for him. He walked out of the small house and turned to shut the door, but saw the four children, Hunith and Sir Leon following him.

But not Merlin.

_Merlin needs rest. _Arthur thought.

The six walked over to Uther and the Knights. Arthur grunted and put a hand over his eyes, before continuing to drag it down his face. Percival and the others stood him front of him holding the horses they had used to ride to Ealdor with apologetic looks on their faces.

"They told me." Uther said turning to face his son. "Eventually." He mumbled. However Arthur still heard him, but just decided not to mention it. Not get any way.

He walked over to the Knights and they didn't seem to fear his presence as a bad thing, well from what their faces showed.

"I'm so sorry Arthur, we all are." Owain said bowing slightly.

"It's okay." Arthur said. "I'll find out every thing soon enough anyway."

"Why?" Percival asked.

"I have a feeling that I'll be coming back to Camelot with you all." Arthur said unhappily.

He turned to his father and gave him a questioning look. His father seemed to know what this look meant, so spoke up.

"The Knights and I arrived late last night, but you and your _**servant **_weren't here." Uther explained while walking back towards the horses.

Arthur hated how his father referred to Merlin as a servant. How he had said the word with such hate. But to his father that was all Merlin was a simple servant.

But he wasn't to Arthur.

That didn't matter though. While his father was King, it could never be Arthur's way.

"Come on Arthur."

"Come on Arthur what?" Arthur asked turning to his father who had already mounted his horse.

"We are going back to Camelot."

"I'll get Merlin." Arthur went to leave, but was quickly stopped by his father.

"With out your servant I'm getting you a new one." With his new knowledge Arthur stomped away to fetch Llamrei.

He came back minutes later with the bay horse in tow, before mounting and walking forward to stand with his father.

"Lets go." Uther said as he ushered his horse forward. The Knights followed along behind.

Llamrei seemed reluctant to leave, with out saying goodbye to Mystery, who if Arthur thought back he hadn't actually seen standing eating hay in the barn with Llamrei, but the blonde Prince decided to wave it off as nothing for now.

Arthur looked back to the village and to his surprise saw most of the villagers waving to him, with sad faces.

The one face he didn't see was Merlin's. Which brought him back to his earlier theory. Merlin was resting, that was all he was only resting.

At least that's what Arthur thought, but Llamrei seemed to know otherwise.

_**

* * *

**_

Please review

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 31**_

_**Favourites - 18**_

_**Alerts - 18**_

_**Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

_**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**_

_**Please review x Please check out my poll for this story x**_

_**There will be a few songs that will go with the next chapter's that my friend had me listen to and that you lovely people suggest. If you have any other suggestions for songs you want me to use or think might work please tell me or if I don't use them in this, I'll write a separate fic with them in. **_

_**X bye for now X**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying this story, there will most likely be a song in this chapter.**_

_**Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12.**_

_

* * *

_

Oh no I just keep on falling(Back to the same old…)

Mystery's big hoofs banged against the leaves below her. She was moving faster than she usually would, but she was liking it.

The first few days of this week had been perfect. With all the travelling she'd done any one would think that she was tired or would maybe like to rest for a bit, but no she liked all of this movement.

The only tie she ever usually got to go any where was when Arthur dragged Merlin along on a hunting trip. However, they were just plain boring you just stood there most of the time in silence so that you could find some thing to shot the crossbows at.

But now she was just falling. Falling back to the past retinue she had had back in Camelot.

She could tell what was coming, but she kept on going. She had to. She just couldn't stop her legs from moving.

Or was it just a case that she wouldn't stop?

She didn't know any more. She never did much thinking back in Camelot. She had plenty of thinking time lately though in Ealdor it was just so peaceful there and she loved it.

She loved Arthur for letting Merlin ride her or this wouldn't have ever happened. She would have never been able to see the beautiful things she had, but that was all at an end.

She was falling. Back to how things used to be the same old past…

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling?(Oh my way, Ay…)_

_Hope. _What kind of word was that?

_Hope. _It meant nothing. Well nothing to Merlin any more.

It was nothing. He had always believed in hope before, but that was when there was hope. When you could still see it. Shinning like a light.

_A light that went out in a flash of misery._

But that brought him to something different entirely. _Misery._

That was easy to describe in two words.

_Uther Pendragon._

Yes. Misery was named Uther Pendragon. The evil father of Arthur Pendragon.

The blonde wasn't as much of a prat as Merlin had always named him as.

The blonde was his hope, but that was gone.

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide(victory)_

'_A landslide is a good idea.' _Merlin thought as he looked at the banks of land that surrounded the small forest path.

He could use his magic. After all, he had every piece if faith in his magic that it would be able to cause a landslide just how he wanted it.

He needed victory. But he hadn't got it, nor had Arthur. Uther had and now Merlin was all on his own again. Just like before.

Uther's victory meant his defeat.

_To kill off this common sense of mind_

He had to get rid of this all to common thought in his mind that he was alone, because as much as he knew he wasn't. It felt like he was.

'_Arthur'_ Merlin thought. _'Come back. Please?'_

It was only heard by him self, or at least so Merlin thought not noticing the slight change in Mystery's step as he thought to him self.

She knew, but Merlin wasn't aware that she knew every thing that he thought.

_

* * *

_

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wineYou can't down it with your eyesSo we don't need the headlinesWe don't need the headlinesWe just want…(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

_Wine. _Why had Arthur ever drank this stuff in the past? Water was much better or so Merlin always said.

But then he had always been able to taste wine as something nice. Until Merlin had changed his mind, now he preferred water.

Wine, especially red wine, to him now tasted like blood, almost a metallic-ish like taste and it was horrible. He felt like some kind of vampire drinking it.

When Merlin had been there he had always drank water at feasts, because some how Merlin always made it look like wine, but without the effects and taste of normal wine.

Arthur knew how Merlin had done it before now. To think he had been drinking magic. It hadn't made any difference to his health, so it wasn't dangerous to drink, so surely that meant it wasn't dangerous to use, right?

He looked at the wine for a second before removing his eyes from the goblet and swallowed.

He couldn't look at it any more with out feeling sick. He could longer down it with his eyes.

He just wished every one would shut up. Once he got back the Knights had tried talking to him, but every thing they said brought his mind back to Merlin, so he told them to shut up and instantly their mouths went from open to closed, just like fish.

Gwen had tried to ask him something and tell him about every thing that had happened, but he gave her no response, so in the end she had given up and stopped speaking to him.

Morgana had told him all about every thing he had missed, but even that didn't help, some thing just wasn't right about Morgana. She was smirking when ever her mouth was shut. She looked so happy when she mentioned the fact that Merlin hadn't come back with him.

That really annoyed him. He didn't need the Knight's, Gwen or Morgana's stupid head line reports.

He just wanted Merlin back.

_

* * *

_

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever singTell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever seeTell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

The entertainment his father had arranged for this stupid feast to celebrate the new Knights becoming Knights was rubbish and he had to sit there in a chair, next to his father with wine that he wouldn't even touch, let alone drink, watching the entertainment.

He wanted to just sing and tell every one how he felt, tell them that this would be the last time he ever sang, not that he usually did unless he was drunk.

He wanted to tell his father how much pressure he was always under.

He wanted to just live for one day how he wanted, like there would never be another day for him to live his life.

Just scream and let all the pressure sitting on his shoulders leave and fly around in the air. Merlin always took the pressure off of his shoulders before and still could if he was in the same place as Arthur that was.

_Right now you're the only reason(I'm not letting go, oh…)_

Arthur knew that Merlin being alive was the only reason that he was still sitting in a chair next to his father, at a table, watching boring entertainment.

If Merlin was dead then Arthur would be to. Then no one could stop them being together.

But Arthur had no way of knowing any thing about Merlin now, because of how far away they were.

Arthur wished that he could just let go of every thing, end it all, but Merlin was the only reason that he wasn't letting go.

Some how he would find a way to get back to Ealdor.

_And time out if everyone's worth pleasing(Well ha-ha!)_

Arthur knew that you never had time to please every one in life. If you could please every one, the world would be just perfect, but in life there was no perfect.

If he had his way then there would be no war, no rules about marriage or any thing like that. Oh and his father wouldn't be King and Arthur would then get more of a say when it came to the rules of Camelot.

_You'll trigger a landslide (Victory)_

Why couldn't the castle just fall down.

Make that why couldn't the castle fall down, after every one, but Uther had gotten out if the building.

That would be good. But it would never happen, because there was always some one who, through their call of duty, would protect the stupid man.

_To kill off their finite state of mindWhy? _Uther's mind was just fall if boundaries and rules that were really quite unnecessary.

Such as no trails for some one who had used magic. Arthur could easily remember those who had died for no reason, especially since one of them was very nearly Gwen.

He also remembered the time Uther had ordered the witch finder to come and find the person who was using sorcery. The witch finder had claimed that it was Gaius and then even Uther believed that it was Gaius, one of his most trusted friends.

Arthur still didn't understand why Uther had nearly let the man die. Arthur had to thank Gwen for his courage to stop his father and the witch finder and then there was Merlin.

The boy was able to prove just how much of a liar the witch finder truly was.

_

* * *

_

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wineYou can't down it with your eyesSo we don't need the headlinesNo, we don't want your headlinesWe just want…(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Mystery picked up another mouthful of the dry, green grass below her big feet. She looked at the black haired boy sat on the floor.

She was worried about him.

Some times she wished that she could just taste wine like every one else could and see if it made any difference to her life.

It probably wouldn't since horses weren't given the right kind of tongues to taste wine.

She wondered if Merlin had ever tasted wine, but she figured since he was Arthur's servant that he probably had.

Thinking of Merlin she looked over at him.

He was no longer pulling the grass up from the ground, from what her big black eyes could see any way, but then her forward vision wasn't that good.

Merlin had his back to her and was lying on his side. He wasn't moving, but Mystery figured he was just sleeping, after all he was injured quite badly and had just been riding then not riding then riding again for about just less than a day.

_

* * *

_

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever singTell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever seeTell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Arthur hadn't seen Gaius, since he had gotten back to Camelot, but as nice as Gaius was, Arthur didn't want to see him.

He had broken a promise.

He had returned to Camelot without Merlin, nearly lost Merlin in the forest to a group of bandits and generally just been a really bad protector of some one who was relying on him.

He just wanted to tell Gaius what had happened and take the pressure off of his shoulders.

It was as if today really was the last day of his life, however if it was then he was making no attempt to actually live it or at least try to enjoy it in any way or form.

_Alright, so you think you're ready?Ok, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

When Arthur thought that no one was looking he asked a servant to swap his wine for water.

They brought it back a little later filled almost to the top. He wished Merlin was here. Then he would actually have some one to talk to.

Some one to laugh with, some one to keep him from falling asleep or becoming very, very bored.

He began thinking to him self. Things that he had actually never thought of before.

_We were born for this_

**Were Merlin and I were born to never be together?**

_We were born for this_

**Were Merlin and I born to be a Prince and a sorcerer?**

_Alright, so you think you're ready?OK, then you say this with meGo!_

He hated to think that they were born to live their lives with out each other. He also didn't like the fact that he had to be a Prince. He would much more prefer to be a sorcer.

That would be very cool and fun, but he would probably be less clumsy than Merlin at using magic, because Arthur, unlike Merlin, actually had some form of what you could actually call balance.

He listened to what his father was saying for about a minute before he was bored by it, so he went back to doing some more thinking.

_We were born for this_

**Were Merlin and I born to be together?**

_We were born for this_

**Were Merlin and I born to be free?**

_We were born for this_

**Were Merlin and I born to be killers?**

_We were born for this_

**Were Merlin and I born to live? **

_We were born for_

**Were Merlin and I born to die alone?**

_We were born for_

**What were Merlin and born for?**

That was the thought that stuck in his mind. What was he supposed to do? What was Merlin supposed to do? If they weren't together what life did they have?

What were they born for?

_

* * *

_

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever singTell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever seeTell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever singTell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Mystery was fed up of waiting for Merlin, so she took one last bite of the grass beneath her.

She stomped as quietly as she could towards him, although she wasn't any thing like quiet.

_Stupid feet! Well you can't exactly be quiet when you have huge feet._

What she saw made her move back a few steps. Merlin held a knife in his hands, a very sharp one from the look of it.

The should be silver blade was a deep red colour, his fingers and hands were a slightly lighter shade if the red that covered the knife. It was held loosely in his grip that Mystery could tell was once quite strong. His breathing was shallow and he, from what she could see, was…

No. Merlin couldn't leave Arthur. Even though Arthur wasn't in Ealdor any more, he was still alive. Merlin couldn't leave him. Couldn't leave, Gaius or his mother.

She looked around desperately trying to find some one who had hands not hoofs, they were no help to her.

She began thinking of friends she knew Merlin had. She had off ten heard talk of some one named Lancelot, but she had never met the guy, so he was no help.

Camelot, Arthur and Gaius were to far away and if she was honest she didn't really know her way back to Ealdor, but she did however know a certain some one.

The person who came to her mind was only because of the small village she saw a particular building catching her eye.

_A pub._

And who could you always find in a pub?

She didn't hesitate before galloping off in to the distance there was some one she had to see.

_We were born for this_

**Was she born to save Merlin?**

_We were born for this_

**Was she born to let him die? **

_We were born for this_

**Was she born to find Merlin's only hope?**

_**

* * *

**_

Please review

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 36**_

_**Favourites - 19**_

_**Alerts - 21**_

_**Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

_**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**_

_**Please review x Please check out my poll for this story x**_

_**There will be a few songs that will go with the next chapter's that my friend had me listen to and that you lovely people suggest. If you have any other suggestions for songs you want me to use or think might work please tell me or if I don't use them in this, I'll write a separate fic with them in. **_

_**Second note: Sorry this is later up than usual I was going to put another chapter up in the middle of the week and I should have had this up earlier, but I hurt my left hand last week and I can't type with it, so I had to type this with one hand and then I kept spelling every thing wrong, because I kept clicking the wrong keys.**_

_**Third note: The song was born for this by Paramore which was given to me by **_OnTheWinterSolstice

_**X bye for now X**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying this story, no song this time.**_

_**Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12.**_

* * *

The small village pub was very busy, too busy. You couldn't even tell who was who.

At a small table in the corner of the pub tucked away in the darkness sat a young-ish looking man.

He sat there just drinking his drink. After a little while he stood silently and walked out leave the money on the table.

When he was outside he took his sword and walked in to the wood.

* * *

The heavy weight black horse gave up looking for Gwaine in the end. She wasn't having any luck at all.

She began searching her mind again for some one she knew Merlin knew that she knew.

Z - No

Y- No

X- No

W- No

V- No

U- Uther! No he's just eviiillll.

T- No

S- No

R- No

Q- No

P- No

O- No

N- No

M- Merlin! No, he was the one who needed some one to help him. Back to thinking.

L- Lancelot. No, because we don't know where he is.

K- Knights of Camelot. No that will look to suspicious.

J- No

I- No

H- Hunith. No she'll get upset.

G- Gwaine, Gwen, Gaius. No Gwaine can't be found, Gwen would panic and Gaius is too old.

F- Freya! She'll be great for rescuing Merlin they were really good friends, oh wait Freya's dead. More thinking again.

E- No

D- No

C- No

B- Balinor - No he's dead as well. Why was trying to find some one who could help you so hard?

A- Arthur! That's it Arthur is the perfect person for such a job.

Arthur was so perfect to save Merlin. He could do everything that she and Merlin couldn't do.

So the black horse quickly galloped towards Camelot and Arthur.

* * *

The man walked carefully over the twigs and roots of trees that stuck out f the ground. All he needed was a walk and tha was it.

He was so happy that he didn't notice people creep up behind him until it was to late for him to do any thing abot it.

* * *

Arthur was sooooo bored, it was beyond wha

t he imaged boredom could actually be like.

His father was still busy giving some kind of speech, maybe now he could slip out with out being noticed. Apart from the fact that there are Guards, guarding the giant door. And any why who was he trying to fool, he would never get out of the hall with out being seen.

At that moment Sir Leon walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Arthur asked what the Knight wanted.

Sir Leon whispered some thing to Arthur that shocked must have shocked the blonde.

Arthur stood up quickly and turned around walking out of the door at the back of the throne room. He can't believe that he nearly forgot that that door was actually there.

He ran outside and came face to face with nothing.

He was about to turn and go back inside when he felt a warm breath breathe down the back of his neck.

He froze.

His heart rate increased by what he thought was about 200 beats per minute, but that just wasn't possible.

The breath continued to breathe down his back.

He became to scared to turn around, it was as if he had just died, but the wind couldn't blow his body down on to the floor, because what ever was breathing down his back was holding him up off of the floor.

_**

* * *

**_

Please review

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 38**_

_**Favourites - 20**_

_**Alerts - 21**_

_**Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

_**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**_

_**Please review x Please check out my poll for this story x**_

_**There will be a few songs that will go with the next chapter's that my friend had me listen to and that you lovely people suggest. If you have any other suggestions for songs you want me to use or think might work please tell me or if I don't use them in this, I'll write a separate fic with them in. **_

_**Second note: Sorry if this is short, but I still have an injured hand and today Digit(She's a small, fat, annoying, but lovely pony, if you don't know her) and she bit me and now I have an injured left hand and finger next to my thumb(On the same hand) So sorry if this is short. **_

_**Third note: It's half term! Yay. So that means I can update in the middle of the week considering as well the fact that we only have History homework, so yeah I'll make up for this chapter being short by updating like twice during half term.**_

_**X bye for now X**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying this story. My friend kept telling me to use this song for this chapter, so I have.**_

_**Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12.**_

_Quarter After Seven, Got A Phone CallTelling Me To Get Here Quick_

Turning around slowly Arthur saw the faint figure of a black creature. He was slightly puzzled for a minute until he realised that the black figure was a horse.

Mystery.

Mystery should have been with Merlin though so why was she here in Camelot with him.

The blonde Prince carefully took the dangling reins of Mystery's bridle and walked her in to the barn with the other horses, out of the rain.

He wondered for a bit over what he should do. If Mystery was here on her own with out Merlin, then where was Merlin?

Mystery seemed extremely restless as they stood in out of the way of the heavy rain. She kept stamping her feet and kept trying to pull Arthur forward out in to the rain.

Maybe she knew some thing that he didn't. Some thing to do with Merlin. His Merlin.

_Said Your Guy Is In A Bad SituationThey Don't Know If He's Gonna Make It_

Some thing was wrong with Merlin. There was no other reason why Mystery would be back here, she was Merlin's now, Camelot was no longer her home if Merlin wasn't there.

Then what if Merlin wasn't going to make it through what ever the problem was.

_As I Hurry To Be By Her SideI Ask A Thousand Times, Why Oh Why_

That was when Arthur made his decision. He quickly jumped up on to Mystery's back and galloped out in to the rain, his red cape flowing in the air behind him.

While they galloped along he, for once, took no notice of the heavy rain that he would usually moan about to who ever he had brought for company, which was usually Merlin.

He kept asking in his head why it had to be Merlin, why his father had to come and find him and take him away from Merlin, so that he couldn't protect him.

_There's No Rhyme Or Reason In My Life With You Lying Here This Way_

What reason did his life have if he lost Merlin? What point would he have for living? He just didn't know the answers to them and if he was honest he didn't want to think about any thing happening to Merlin to permanently get rid of him.

_I'd Give Anything Just To Trade Places With YouSo I'm Begging Heaven Down On My KneesTo Help You Make It Through_He would give any thing, even his title of crowned Prince, his life even just to trade places with Merlin.

As the black horse continued to place her big feet on the ground, breaking the twigs and what ever else lay in the way of where she wanted to go, he thought about all the things that he would happily give up for Merlin, making a small list of them in his mind and ordered them of what he would happily give up the most. First being what he was most willing to give up and last what he was least willing to.

He was most surprised to find that at the top of his mental list was his own life. Merlin had managed to change Arthur some how. He had made Arthur nicer to people.

He was shocked when Mystery came to an abrupt halt. He hadn't even been paying attention to his surroundings.

They were in a small area of wood land with many trees. He quickly jumped off of Mystery's back and ran over to the small person laying on the ground.

The rain seemed to have gotten a lot heavier since they had stopped and found Merlin.

Arthur took off his red cape and wrapped it around Merlin's small, trembling form and held him tightly.

Mystery placed her head on Arthur's shoulder and closed her black eyes, the rain drops dripping off of her long, thin, black eyelashes.

As Arthur sat on the ground he begged to who ever controlled life that Merlin could just make it through to another day.

_Tell Me Can Heaven WaitCan Heaven Wait Just One More NightTell Me What It's Gonna Take To Keep You With Me In My Life_"Do you think heaven can wait Mystery?" Arthur asked the black horse, who was know sat on the wet ground, her head still resting on Arthur's shoulder.

She just nodded hitting her head back down on Arthur's shoulder harder than she had meant to, not that Arthur knew that.

One more night was all Arthur needed. He was sure he could get Merlin help if he had one more night to get him back to Gaius in Camelot and manage to avoid his father, so that he didn't notice.

He knew that he would do what ever it took so that he could keep Merlin with him. Even if that meant him dying in Merlin's place, he just wanted Merlin to stay in his life, also he hadn't even been able to tell Merlin the truth.

_Giving Up The Shame Of My Other LifeNow I'm Seeing Things In A Whole New LightLord, I Vow To Change If You Just Make It RightCan Heaven Wait One Night_

He knew that he would happily give up his life considering every thing that Merlin had done for him.

Merlin had some how managed to show him every thing in a different light than he had seen every thing in before.

"You know Mystery if Merlin lives I will change the ways in which Camelot is bad, such as the law of using no magic, even when it's for helping some one."

Mystery just licked Arthur's face this time making him flinch in shock, since he really wasn't expecting that from the horse.

_Thinking Back On Times That I've WastedI Should Have Cherished Every Day_

Arthur thought back on all the time when he had wasted his time with Merlin. He could have told Merlin ages ago and then they would already be together and maybe this would never have happened.

He had spent almost every day for the last two years with the boy and never said any thing.

He could see now just how wrong he was to keep his feelings secret.

He could understand now that he should have cherished all the time he and Merlin had together rather than waste it for the last 728 days (two years) that he had spent with his man servant.

_All The Different Flavours That I TastedCan't Compare To You, No Way_Even with all the different foods Arthur had tasted in his life none of them were any thing compared to Merlin.

No way near.

_As I Reminisce By Your SideTears Of Guilt Are Streaming From My Eyes_

As Arthur sat with Merlin he thought over all the things that he and Merlin had done together since they had met.

Merlin was the first person who had ever stood up to him in front of people. Arthur had known there was some thing different about Merlin from that moment on.

After all, no normal person would have called him a prat, even if they didn't know who he was.

As the rain dripped down Arthur's face it mixed with the stream of tears, full of guilt, that were also running down his face as he held Merlin in arms, wrapped in his red cloak of Camelot's colours.

_All The Things I Did That Weren't RightWish I Could Apologize_All the things Arthur had done to Merlin that weren't right, he know regretted.

He just wanted every thing to go back to how it was before, so that he could at least apologize for his actions.

He wanted to go back and change his actions towards Merlin. To go back and change the past.

_I'd Give Anything If I Could Trade Places With YouSo I'm Begging' Heaven Down On My KneesTo Help You Make It Through_

He just wished that he could be Merlin and that Merlin could be him.

Actually that wasn't such a bad idea. As soon as they were both back in Camelot, he and Merlin could try changing places for day.

Maybe then Arthur would actually learn how to clean the floor in his room. Which would then mean that Merlin wouldn't have to clean it.

_Tell Me Can Heaven WaitCan Heaven Wait Just One More NightTell Me What It's Gonna Take To Keep You With Me In My Life_If only Merlin would wake up. Then Arthur would actually be able to breathe properly and he would know that heaven was willing to wait for Merlin till some other night of his life.

If only he knew what it would take to save Merlin and get him to wake up.

If only.

_Now I'm Seeing Things In A Whole New LightLord, I Vow To Change If You Just Make It RightCan Heaven Wait One Night_

The rain seemed to just make every thing brighter and more well coloured than it was in Camelot.

He was really willing to change how he treated Merlin as a servant. To treat him better. Maybe even try to get him a bit more money than he actually did at the moment, because Merlin was paid basically nothing.

"Can heaven wait?" He asked him self as the rain drowned out the sound of his crying.

_I'm Gonna Stop The World, Reverse The TimeDo Whatever It Takes To Keep You AliveHeaven Has To Wait One More Day_Arthur had another mental list of things he was going to do to make sure that Merlin was and would be okay.

**Number1. **Stop the world.

**Number 2. **Reverse time.

**Number 3. **Do what ever it took to keep Merlin alive.

**Number 4. **And lastly tell heaven that it had to wait for ages before it could have Merlin.

That was the second mental list that Arthur made, how ever he had a feeling that he would soon be making another mental list in his mind.

_Baby, Take My Breath So You Can BreatheI Need You Here So Don't You LeaveHeaven Has To Wait_

Merlin could easily take Arthur's breath off of him if he needed it.

Arthur never realised just how much he actually needed Merlin in his life until now, but even though he realised that now it seemed far to late to realise it.

Heaven most defiantly had to wait.

_Can Heaven Wait Just One More NightTell Me What It's Gonna Take To Keep You With Me In My Life_Arthur looked around the empty forest area, well empty apart from him, Merlin and Mystery.

The wind began to blow on to Arthur's back making him feel quite cold. Not that he actually minded.

He didn't care what it took to keep Merlin with him.

Arthur felt like some sort of child who had a toy and didn't want to share it or even let go of it.

But Merlin wasn't a toy he was a human.

And unlike a toy, Merlin could die, a toy could break, but couldn't exactly die as such.

_Giving Up The Shame Of My Other LifeNow I'm Seeing Things In A Whole New LightLord, I Vow To Change If You Just Make It RightCan Heaven Wait One Night_

Why was he a Prince?

He had to know the answer to that question one day before he died.

If Merlin was a Prince with magic he would have an invincible kingdom when he became the King of it. And if that Kingdom was Camelot then they really would be the most invincible Kingdom.

Although with Magical Merlin and a-very-good-at-fighting-people-Prince called Arthur then they technically were the most invincible kingdom or could be the most invincible Kingdom.

Arthur looked back at Merlin to see the faint move of his eye lid. After looking a little closer Arthur could see Merlin slowly open his eyes.

When Arthur could finally see Merlin's eyes properly he sighed in relief.

Now heaven would defiantly wait.

_**Please review**_

_**You people are absolutely great!**_

_**Reviews - 39**_

_**Favourites - 22**_

_**Alerts - 21**_

_**Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

_**Note: You lot are such good people. I love all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing x**_

_**Please review x Please check out my poll for this story x**_

_**There will be a few songs that will go with the next chapter's that my friend had me listen to and that you lovely people suggest. If you have any other suggestions for songs you want me to use or think might work please tell me or if I don't use them in this, I'll write a separate fic with them in. **_

_**Second note: This song was called Heaven Can Wait and my friend who used to have an account on Fan fiction (2random2 - She got rid of it.) Said I should use it, so I did.**_

_**X bye for now + please reviewX**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying this story. My friend kept telling me to use this song for this chapter, so I have.**_

_**Thanks to you all, who alerted, favourited and reviewed.**_

_**By the way this is set after 3x11, but before 3x12.**_

Merlin blinked a couple of times, before pushing him self up in to a sitting position.

He looked at Arthur questioningly until Arthur pointed behind him to the big black horse who had brought him here.

Merlin smiled before throwing his arms around Arthur. The blonde Prince was shocked for a minute until he realised that this was real. It wasn't his imagination.

It was real.

Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around Merlin in return. The heavy rain was barely a bother to the two as they sat there. The black horse just stood up on the wet, rain covered, shinny grass with her black bum facing the rain.

Merlin and Arthur smiled as the rain poured down on them. Neither of them cared about the weather, just about the simple fact that they had each other. They were together.

That was all that matter to them.

So as the rain continued to pour down, the sky got darker and the night began to fall down upon them they just sat there, not caring for the rest of the world.

Because for one night, it was only them that mattered.

_**Please review**_

_**Reviews - 40**_

_**Favourites - 22**_

_**Alerts - 23**_

_**Also if there's something you want to happen in the next chapter or the chapter's after please include it in your review.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update every Saturday or Friday. **_

_**Note: You lot are such good people. I like all of you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing **_

_**Please review x Please check out my poll for this story x**_

_**Second Note: I will update again in the week, Wednesday, because I don't have the time to write/type a lot now, because I've been out all day typed this, uploaded it and now I have to sit and watch TV with my family for however long, then they may let me back on my laptop if they do I will start typing the next chapter for Wednesday.**_

_**X bye for now X**_


End file.
